Humsafar(s)
by Preetz
Summary: Life isn't ice creams and cakes. There are moments of pain & despair. No matter how strong one may be… one always needs a companion, a 'humsafar' to hold one's hand and make life easier. Set after Shreya ki sagaai. Sry for the delay. story so far added. KEVI and ISHYANT based. R & R. Pm's later. Sry. other updts coming soon
1. Prologue

_**A/N**__: Another new fic. Kya karuu holidays hai tho naye naye ideas aarahe hai. __**so here's another one!**__**Don't worry I will updt all my other fics. I'm typing APH n MDC. Plz guys thora patience or :***_

_And __**hmm this is a kevi fic. **__Yup shock laga kisi ko? Yes I'm still a hard core rajvi fan but I recently started liking kevi. And this is for someone who asked me to write a kevi fic. Also for my natkhat cousin who's bugging me to write on Kevi._

_I happen to love GK, MS, Ansha, and recently started loving Pooja (Ishita) as well. So yes… here's a fic involving all my fav characters!_

_I named it after sony tv's new show. Hope they wont mind. LOL. __**Prologue is short but there is more to come! :***_

_**. . .**_

_**Humsafar(s)**_

_**. . .**_

_**-Prologue-**_

_**. . .**_

The same night, right after shreya's sagaai… Purvi reaches the clearing where many cars are parked… well there aren't many as everyone has left. She looks back at shreya's home in despair and sits on a huge rock lying there, lost in thoughts.

It was fun. Dancing in a friend's ceremony was fun and tiresome too. She presses her foot gently massages it. She soon begins to think about Shreya's conflict, Daya sir's pain and it all only made her sad.

She sighs and hears someone clearing his throat-

"hey.."

"sir aap?"

"can I sit here?"

"ahh haan. Baithiye na."

A tall, lean yet handsome Officer, who's yet to leave, joins her on the rock. She doesn't speak but keeps massaging her foot-

"pair dhuk rahe hai?"

"huh?"

She fails to hear him and he points to her foot.

"ohh haan sir. Wo… itni naachi main.. tho isliye…"

"haan mujrim k peeche daudte waqt tho nhi dukhte tumhare pair.. hai na?" he tries to joke, but she doesn't smile.

"uski tho aadat hogayi sir. Aur uss kaam mei khushi hai aur yaha.."

She trails off thinking about all the happenings.

"yaha khushi hoti agar… Shreya khushi hoti tho… agar sab khush hote tho…"

"tum khush nhi ho?"

"Shreya khush nhi hai. Daya sir v khush nhi hai. aur.. shayad main bhi nhi hu.."

"I get it…"

He nods and looks at her. She's once again lost in thoughts. He squats down to hold her foot and that's when she looks at him.

"sir ye.. ye aap kya kar rahe hai?"

"dikhaa raha hu.. ki kaise massage karte hai…"

He gives her a sweet smile. And she can't help but smile back. He shows her the right way to massage and she smiles.

"sir… aap mat kijiye plz… main karlungi… thanks…"

He gets up to leave.

"aap jaarahe ho?"

"haan I think sab chale gaye. Tumhari gaadi kidher hai?"

"aaj main Tarika k saat aayi thi…"

"ohh par wo tho chaligayi.."

"haan maine hi usko bola tha ki chale jaao.."

"par kyu…"

She doesn't look up but speaks in a nonchalant tone.

"aise hi."

He can see there's a tinge of sadness on her face. She's not her usual energetic self. Its like the dance has taken away all her energy. _Is it the dance or something else?_

"Purvi… chalo mere saat!"

"huh? Excuse me sir…"

She looks up but doesn't get up. So he holds her hand and drags her to her feet.

"Kavin sir ye aap kya kar rahe hai?"

"sab chale gaye hai Purvi. Aur tumhebhi jaana hoga,"

"but I want to stay and think.."

"sochne se kuch nhi hota Purvi. It's a waste of time. I'll drop you home."

He drags her to his car and forces her take a seat beside him. He then starts the engine.

"aap mereliye decisions nhi le sakte…"

True. Who's he to decide what's good for her_? A well-wisher yes._ He pauses and looks at her-

"you're right. But right now as a friend or well-wisher whatever is appropriate word here. main ye kaam kar raha hu. You should go home Purvi."

She's touched by his small gesture-

"par main…"

"think of your mom dad. And your family. Problems sab ko hote hai Purvi. All you need is patience to face them. You know what, it doesn't matter tum kitni strong ho. But patience is the factor that's needed…"

Sh looks away and he holds her hand.

"I'm sorry Purvi… but trust me. Sab thik hoga. Daya sir aur Shreya k saat tho thik hona hi hai. shayad thoda waqt aur lagega par anth mei sacche pyar ki jeet hogi."

He gives her hand a light squeeze and she smiles. It's a genuine smile this time. And all he wants is to keep that smile intact on her face.

"so Ms. Purvi. Agar aapki permission ho tho kya main aapko ghar chod sakta hu?"

"so sweet sir. Lekin aapne pucha mujhse? Jab aap mujhe yaha kaseet k laarahe the."

She gives him a look and…

"hey maine kaseeta nhi.. I was jus pulling your hand-"

"sir it all means the same thing in hindi…"

They laugh and Purvi wishes this small moment of joy lives on forever. That joy that somehow left her life.

"Ok lets go.."

They drive off. Kavin drops her at her home. She thanks him and walks off after giving him a cute smile. He waves to her before driving home.

_**. . .**_

_**That night, Kavin's place**_-

That night just before he could sleep…

Kavin gets a flash of their dance; that smile on her face. He remembers how beautiful she looked there and also reminiscences her crestfallen face near the parking lot.

This girl has gotten to him. It has never happened before. All he wants is her happiness and he doesn't know why he feels this way…

"_uski hasee, uskii baatei… kyu bhool nhi paaraha main, aur khas daur se… uski udaasi.. kyu man karta hai ki usey humesha khush dekhu, kyu dil karta hai ki main usski udaasi mitaadu aur khushi ki waja banjaau…"_

_Well because she's your friend and colleague. And you happen to be a good guy who cares for everyone around you._

He is convinced himself with that answer and goes to sleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N:**__**so how was this? Something on the lines of pathetic? Hope its not. **__Do lemme know how it is! If you guys are interested, I will continue this by adding a little ishyant from nxt chapter. Well how can I write a fic and not include Dushu in it? :P_

_**So yep plz do rvw n tel me. Tc love ya all.**_


	2. What's between us?

_**A/N:**_ _OMG… __**so many favs and rvws. Thank you guys! Each n everyone who rvwd…Thanks so much. Love ya all. :***_

_Here's chap one. Hope ya will like it too! A bit of another Jodi here as some of u wanted. So there will be two couples but yea main focus is on kevi of course._

_Enjoy! ;)_

**. . .**

**Hum safars**

**. . .**

**Chapter One**

**. . .**

_**What's between us?**_

_**. . .**_

_**The same night, two hours earlier**_

A girl is walking aimlessly along a deserted road.

Hurtful words of her mother keep ringing in her ears.

"_ye bhi koi kaamyabi hai? police banna? Tumhare papa police mei the. Kya haasil kiya unhone? Shaheed hogaye. Usske saat tu bhi marjaati tho aaj tumhe jhelna nhi padta mujhe!"_

"_tune kabhi meri baat nhi maani hai. tum sirf naam ki beti ho meri…ye daulat aur shaurat pe tumhe haq hosakta hai. lekin mujhpe nhi"_

"_jo meri marzi k khilaf kuch karegi. Wo meri beti ho hi nhi sakti…'_

Hot tears escape her eyes and she curses her luck.

"_tum chaaho tho iss ghar mei hi reh sakti ho. Mujhe aitraaz nhi. Bohot se naukar bhi tho rehte hai yaha…"_

All she did was choose her own career; make her own decisions and that made her own mother disown her. It starts drizzling &amp; then begins to rain. But she doesn't care.

Few moments later Dushyant is driving his car back home humming a tune and slightly grimaces that he has spent all his time at Shreya's sagaai. But yea he had fun too. That dance at the function reminded him of college days.

He keeps driving along the same deserted road and is surprised when he finds the girl. She looked familiar and that makes him slow down.

"hey!"

He recognises her. It's still raining hard out there. He calls her out through the car window. There's no response.

"Ruko tum…"

He finally parks his car and rushes to her as she continues to walk aimlessly along the road. He stops her by holding her hand from behind…

"pagal hogayi ho kya? Itni raat ko sadak pe kya kar rahi ho? Function mei kyu nhi thi tum. Aur tumhari gaadi kaha hai?"

She tries to get out of his grip and walk away but he tightens his hold-

"main tumse puch raha hu… tum tumhe meri aawaz sunayi nhi derahi hai kya?"

"sssir… ssorry.. sssir.. ssshayed.. maineee sunaa nhi…"

She pouts n gives him a small smile.

"itni raat ko akeli jaa kaha rahi thi tum? Apni gaadi chodke, function chodke akeli kaha jaarahi ho?"

There's a brief silence as she looks at him, their faces illuminated under the beam lights of his car that are turned on.

"wohi.. jahaa ye rasta mujhe lejaaye…"

Her answer puts him on an edge…

"kya paagal hogayi ho? Its raining and its really late. Come on lets go…"

He's totally drenched as leaves her hand hoping she'd obey him, but she doesn't. She slips and he supports her by her shoulders-

"heyyy.. ahh… Why are you swaggering! Are you drunk?"

She laughs… and he steadies her..

"I cant believe tumne.. tum drink karti ho?"

She laughs again..

"tho is mei galat kya hai… socha peene.. se.. thoda sa man halka hojayega.."

He gets slightly angry…

"you're so drunk. Oh god! Come on lets go.."

"mujhe kahii nhi jaana hai.."

He tugs her by her hand…

"ghar chalo. shayad tumhare ghar wale pareshan honge tumhareliye."

She chuckles.

"kon hai waha? Jo mera intezaar karega… koi nhi hai mera. Koi nhi…"

He looks at her puzzled.

"main yahii rahungi. You can't force me."

"shut up! N come with me... god knows kaha mili tumhe sharab peene k liye-"

He drags her along more firmly and she whimpers-

"hote kon aap mereliye! Aap mere boss waha hai yaha nhi.. chodiye mera haat.. I'm not drunk… main ghar akele jaa sakti hu."

He forces her to sit in his car and joins her. A brief silence follows and then…

"you're not?"

She doesn't answer but quietly mumbles something under her breath-

"_aapko bhi yakeen hogaya na that I was drunk. Well mere ghar wale pehchaan nhi paarahe mujhe… tho aap kaise pehchanenge…"_

He hopes she'll answer but nothing happens. She looks away sitting stiffly beside him… she looks more composed and he wonders if she's saying truth

"well tum drunk ho ya nhi issey koi fark nhi padta. Tum ghar chal rahi ho. Aur main tumhe chod raha hu…"

She doesn't speak but sighs; may be she's too tired to argue… and he drives off to drop her at her home.

_**. . / \ . . .**_

_**The next morning…**_

All officers are busily doing some paper work. Purvi is checking a file when someone comes up to greet her from behind…

**Kavin- **"Good morning…"

She turns around &amp; smiles big upon seeing him.

**Purvi- **"good morning sir…"

He nods and takes pride in that small task of making her smile.

**Kavin- **"tum… so… kaisi ho?"

**Purvi- **"main thik hu sir feeling better. Aur… kal k liye thank you once again.."

**Kavin- **"thank you?" ***sigh* **"itne baar thanks nhi bolte friends ko. I mean… aaj tak maine socha ki hum shayad friends hai. lekin agli baar tumne thanks bola tho mujhe lagega ki hum frndz hai hi nhi. "

**Purvi- **"nhi sir aisi baat nhi hai. wo darasal.. kal aap sahi the. Main kuch zyada hi upset hogayi thi. Aur accha hua aap mujhe kaseetke ghar legaye…"

He grimaces as he hears that word again.

**Purvi- **"warna… meri mom dad aur pareshaan hote aur mujhe aur daant padte. Ab aapne iss sab se mujhe bachaya tho thanks tho banta hi hai."

He scratches his forehead while trying not to smile..

**Kavin- **"excuse me. Ye baar-baar kaseetna kaseetna kya keh rahi ho huh? Do you even know what's meant by kaseetna huh?"

She gives him a look and he explains further-

**Kavin- **"I was just tugging you yar… like.. OK pulling your hand, helping you to your feet. And and tum chal rahi thi. You were walking you know…"

**Purvi- **"mujhe hindi aati hai. arey sir maine aisa hi kaha tha.. maan gayi main that you were helping me. Tho usee k liye… thank you…"

She answers cutely and looks at him. He sighs…

**Kavin- **"arey yar fir se thank you! Alright I was saying from day one that I want to be friends with all. Ok. Shayad hum dhang ke dost kabhi nhi baney, tho fine…. Aaj se banjaate hai."

**Purvi- **"kya? Matlub…"

He shakes his head… then smiles extending his hand-

**Kavin- **"hiee main Kavin. Aur aap?"

She thinks for a while and…

**Purvi- **"main… um… kaamwali sakku bai."

He laughs and soon composes himself-

**Kavin- **"Purvi… kaam-wali.. sakku bai? Ye kaisa naam hai. arey itna pyara naam ko kyu badal diya tumne."

**Purvi- **"kyu sakku bai v accha hai"

**Kavin- **"haan wo bhi acha hai lekin tumhara naam jo hai… wo zyada pyara hai. its cute like you… tho…"

She smiles. She heard from her colleagues that this guy is sweet and now she's experiencing or rather tasting it-

**Purvi- **"tho… agar aap mera naam pehle se jaante hai tho puch kyu rahe hai? ye bachon jaisi harqatei aapki…"

She shakes her head smiling and resumes reading file. He pulls a sad face. She realizes he's not gone back to his work and speaks-

**Purvi- **"sir… main aapko jaanti hu. And haan were friends! Aap ye baccho jaisi harqatei band kijiye plz."

He smiles and they shakes hands. He doesn't know why he's greeting her… or where this conversation would lead them to. But yes these small smiles, these little talks seemed to have a greater significance to him.

**Kavin- **"you know what purvi.. humare andar k bache ko hume kabhi nhi khona chahiye. Kyu ki jo khushi bacche banne mei milti hai, wo kahi aur nhi milti.."

She's surprised at his confidence.

**Purvi- **"oh really.. aap chahte hai ki main bacchii banjau aur ABCD seekhu? School jau hai na?"

She looks with her arms folded &amp; he argues back-

**Kavin- **"arey yar don't take literal meaning! I mean take the meaning behind my words… main keh raha tha ki.. apne andar ki bacche ko kabhi kabhi tho bahar lao. Usey baandh k mat rakho. You might have seen… Kuch log bohot reserved rehte hai. bohot kuch karna chahte hai lekin karte nhi hai… kyu ki wo samjhte hai ki wo badey hogaye hai. main tho kehta hu ki har waqt tho nhi, lekin kabhi kabhi tho bacho jaise behave kar lena chahiye."

She looks on keenly, listening intently as he goes on with a sweet smile…

**Kavin- **" Jaise.. jaise ki barish hua, tho bus shelter ki taraf mat bhaago. Kuch pal hi sahi, barish k boondon se baatei karo… jab dukh hota hai tho usey bahar duniya ko dikhao, kyu ki rona kamzori ki nishaani nhi hai. aur jab khushi hoti hai tab bhi duniya se, apnon se baato. Yahi tho hai life, all about sharing pains, solving each other's problems and staying happy-"

His mobile rings and he quickly leaves the conversation there to answer it…

**Purvi thinks-** _"kehne ko bohot si simple si baatei ki hai sir aapne. Par bohot si gehraayi hai unmei. Aur kaash, kaash sab k liye khush rehna itnaa aasan hota."_

She smiles as he attends a call, there's a case apparently but she doesn't think about that…

**Purvi thinks-** _"sahi kaha aapne. Shayad maine khud ko kuch zyada hi baandh k rakhi hai maine. Kehte hai.. acchi salaah jobhi de usey amal karna chahiye. Aur main koshish karungi sir… par Shreya. Shreya k bare mei soch k bura lagta hai muje. ki main kuch nhi kar paarahi hu usskliye…"_

**Kavin (on mobile)- ** "thik hai! Kaha pe? Haan hum pohochte hai. Ok guys there's case…"

Kavin's words bring her out of her thoughts…

The officers focus on work and it's another normal day. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Nxt chapter-**_ both the girls are in turmoil. Well will they find their humsafars? Are the guys as cool as they pretend they are?_

**Hang on for more!**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**A/N: so how was this chap? Bohot bura tho nhi hai na? Rvw mei bataana ;)**_

_**Tc love ya all.**_

_**P.S. **__yep MDC update will be out soon. I typed this update yesterday. I was bsy since yesterday night. So the update will be out by Tuesday_._Thanks._


	3. Problems, Pani Puri & Friendship!

**A/N:** Alright! Lemme clear it again. It will be only kevi guys…Obviously har fic mei do jodiyan hoti hai, ek main n ek side one… so hmm kevi is main. ;) and someone said ki aadhe se zyada chap ishyant hai.. well recheck yar, its just a small part in second chap. ;)

So again… thankx so much to all those who rvwd. Kevi's frndship has begun… and it will be more fun. So stay tuned! ;)

_**Warning-**__ this is kinda filler chap coming chaps will be exciting! ;)_

_**Humsafars**_

**. . .**

_Chapter 3_

_**Problems, Pani Puri and Friendship**_

**. . .**

_**That afternoon, lunch hour, bureau's cafeteria-**_

Purvi has her sandwich and is seen sitting alone and Kavin joins her to have a word with her-

**Kavin- **"hey…"

**Purvi- **"hello sir.."

**Kavin- **"akeli ho… r u fine?"

**Purvi- **"ab tak Ishita aur Divya the mere saat.. bas abhi chale gaye.. and yes sir. Worry not. I'm fine…"

She gives him a smile and he nearly slaps his forehead.

**Kavin thinks- **'kavin kyu.. kyu baar-baar uska haal puchne aajata hai? kya sochegi wo?'

**Purvi- **"kya hua sir…"

**Kavin- **"uh nhi nhi kuch nhi.."

He gives an awkward smile and suddenly remembers he needs to ask her something-

**Kavin- **"ek baat puchu Purvi…"

**Purvi- **"haan sir Puchiye na.."

**Kavin- **"Purvi tum shreya k liye itna upset hogayi? I mean I know you are best friends but… mujhe lagaa tum kuch zyada hi upset hogayi. Friends k liye upset hona jayez hai. par fir bhi, mujhe laga jaise sirf ye ek hi waja nhi hai… I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you but I'm curious to know-"

There's a brief silence. She sighs…

**Purvi- **"hmm… aapne mujhe offend nhi kiya sir. I know main kabhi kabhi aise situations mei over react kar deti hu…"

**Kavin- **"no I dint mean that…"

**Purvi- **"I know sir you dint mean it..." ***smiles*** " Lekin aap sahi hai. koi aur waja bhi hai. aapko pata hai meri bachpan ki dost thi meri. Uska naam bhi Shreya tha. Badi pyari chulbuli thi woh…"

**Kavin- **"ek second… dost thi? I mean like? Thi..?"

**Purvi- **"haan thi.. ab nhi rahi…" ***sad face***

**Kavin- **"oh I'm sorry…"

**Purvi- **"nhi sir.. don't be. Mujhe nhi lagtaa ye baat maine bureau mei kisi ko bataayi. But haan share karna is good… I dunno why aaj ye aapke saat share karne ka mann kar raha hai…"

Kavin smiles…

**Kavin- **"well I can listen.. and I'm glad you consider me worth that…"

He becomes serious watching her pained face and then she goes on in a tensed tone…

**Purvi- **"aapko pata hai hum best friends the. Har jagaa hum saat the, school mei college mei… Humne socha ki Ek hi ghar mei rahenge. Ek hi din shaadi karenge alag-alag insaan se of course! aur marte dum tak saat rahenge. Lekin… usne ek din suicide karliya…"

**Kavin- **"suicide?"

**Purvi- **"haan. Love failure k waje se…"

**Kavin- **"ohh that's.. so sad…"

**Purvi- **"haan isliye… isliye mujhe love marriages se nafrat si hogayi…"

**Kavin- **"ohh same here.. I hate the stuff.."

**Purvi- **"aur isliye main Shreya k bare mei soch k upset hojaati hu. Soch k hi darr lagta hai… kahi maine iss Shreya ko bhi khodiya tho…"

He takes her hand in his and comforts her-

**Kavin- **"nhi kho sakti. Kyu ki ye Shreya kuch zyada hi strong hai aur kisi bhi haalat se lad sakti hai. aur har ladaayi mei jeet sakti hai.. right?"

**Purvi- **"right…"

**Kavin- **"so stop worrying about that! Hum sab hai na. hum koi na koi raasta nikaalenge. Aur fir waise bhi anth mei wohi hota hai jo destiny ne plan kia…"

**Purvi- **"haan sir… sahi kahaa aapne. Kal se main thodi kum upset hu. Aur aaj aapse baat karne k baad I'm sure ki mere upset hone k chances aur bhi kum padgaye hai- you're such a magic medicine-"

**Kavin smiles- **"aww ha that's nice… I mean I'm glad I could work like that… that I can make someone smile…"

He then takes leave from her as he needs to meet ACP sir and Purvi thinks-

**Purvi thinks- **_"kitne acche insaan hai sab k problems duur karne ki kitni koshish karte hai.. jab ishi ne aur sab ne kaha tho maine believe nhi kia.. lekin aaj karti hu… such a sweet guy he is… and I'm happy ki ab woh mere dost hai-"_

Soon she finishes rest of her coffee and joins the team to work on the case.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**That evening, Parking lot-**

Dushyant spots her again… he's slightly surprised when she marches towards him. There's a brief silence &amp; he decides to break it-

"are you OK?"

"sir.. main thik hu…"

She doesn't look in his eye…

"wo main kal k liye thank you kehna chahti thi. Thanks for helping me out when I was in need of it-"

"kal raat… its OK.. umm… I dunno if I should ask or not but… is there any problem?"

She smiles a bit; it's a sarcastic one it seemed.

"main thik hu sir. Problems… well I can handle them. Haan kal raat thodi kamzor padgayi thi main."

"but-"

"agar aapko lagta hai ki waisa kuch dobara hoga tho, I promise… aisa kabhi nhi hoga. And I, I was not drunk-"

He doesn't know what to understand and stands still as she walks away towards the entrance.

**. . .**

Kavin is watching all this with slight interest in his face and that's when Purvi comes up from behind..

_**Kevi talk-**_

**Purvi- **"Hiiee sir…"

**Kavin- **"hmm?"

**Purvi- **"maine kaha hiee…"

He turns around and she smiles…

**Kavin- **"Purvi ye hi bolne ka nhi bye bolne ka time hai… main ghar jaaraha hu.."

He looks around and finds out that Dushyant has left and begins to walk-

**Kavin thinks- **'ye Dushu itna seriously baat kar raha hai uss se.. woh bhi iss waqt… kaam k baad?'

**Purvi- **"arey arey rukiye na.."

Purvi jogs to stop him-

**Purvi- **"kya sir aap bhi na… rukne ko kaha naa.."

**Kavin- **"ohh wo main… kuch soch raha tha.. tho suna nhi…"

**Purvi- **"its ok.."

**Kavin- **"kya hua… kuch kaam hai kya?"

**Purvi- **"koi kaam nhi hai…"

**Kavin- **"tho fir…"

**Purvi- **"abhi tho aapne kaha tha ki hum dost hai.. dosti nibhaane se bhag rahe hai?"

**Kavin- **"dosti nibhaane se bhaagna… no that's not me…"  
he smiles proudly and she nods..

**Purvi- **"hai na.. tho fir aap mere saat chaliye-"

She begins to drag him by his arm-

**Kavin- **"arey… lekin jaakaha rahe hai hum…"

**Purvi- **"wahii jahaa main jaana chahti hu.."

She pulls him to the gate-

**Kavin- **"arey par-"

**Purvi- **"aapko lagta hai dosti nibhana itna aasan hai huh?"

**Kavin- **"arey Par Purvi mujhe ghar jaana hoga yar.. maine mum se kaha ki-"

**Purvi- **"offo unhe msg kardo na ki late hojaoge. Abhi tho aapne kaha ki aap dosti nibhaoge aur ab peeche hut rahe ho?"

**Kavin- **"nhi nhi Purvi… wo baat nhi hai…"

He stops and both look at each other She makes a face and he gives up…

**Kavin- **"accha chalo…"

She smiles and both reach the place where she wanted to go.

**. . . / \ . .**

**A while later, Pani Puri stall**

**Kavin- **"pani puri stall? Purvi.. pani puri.. woh bhi road side ka.. maine isey kabhi nhi khaya.."

**Purvi- **"haan tho isiliye ab khayiye na.."

**Kavin- **"I heard its… unhealthy-"

**Purvi- **"offo sir! Kabhi kabhi khaane se kuch nhi hota. Aur aise road side khaane se aapka immunity jo hai wo thoda sa bad jaata hai. tho isliye… come on!"

Kavin makes a face and Purvi turns to the stall keeper-

**Purvi- **"bhaiya.. mereliye zyada teekha… aur inke liye teekha thoda kum kijiye plz… kyu ki shyad inhone kabhi khaya nhi.."

The stall keeper nods and begins to prepare pani puris…

**Kavin- **"seriously Purvi… dosti nibhane k liye.. ye sab karna padta hai kya?"

He makes a sad face n she replies playfully.

**Purvi- **"Bohot kuch karna padta hai sir… aap ko tho andaaza bhi nhi hoga, ki main aapse kya kya karwaa sakti hu…" ***smirks***

**Kavin- **"baap re ye kis musibat mei fas gaya main?"

**Purvi- **"aagey aagey dekhiye sir.. hota hai kya?" *smiles*

**Kavin- **"arey ye kya? Tum mujhe daraana chahti ho huh?" ;)

**Purvi- ** "kavin the senior inspector dargaye?" *laughs*

Before he can reply, the stall keeper hands her two plates of pani puri and she finds a bench to sit…

**Kavin- **"bohot hogaya mazak.. main jaaraha hu huh.. main ye nhi khaa sakta.. no ways…"

**Purvi- **"hogaya aapka… chaliye khayiye…"

Reluctantly he joins her on the bench &amp; watches her eat-

**Purvi- **"wow sir.. its yum… chaliye khayiye na.."

**Kavin- **"oh my god.. itna bada puri.. ek saat moo mei.. kaise…"

**Purvi- **"main dikhaati hu kaise…"

She picks up a puri from his plate n stuffs it in his mouth. He eats it with some difficulty and then somehow finishes off his plate with her help.

**Kavin- **"finally done.." ***cough*** "its not bad.. its actually good…"

**Purvi- **"I know.. tho ye hai mera treat.. humare frndz banne ki khushi mei… I hope ye dosti bohot aagey jaaye… I mean ye dosti.. barqarar rahei humesha…"

He smiles.. and she too smiles big

**Kavin- **"of course I know what you mean… main apni taraf se puri koshish karunga. Your treat is yum. So.. haan… Agla treat mera…"

She nods n both smile at each other…

**Purvi- **"you're right sir… umm.. haan! Lets take a selfie together.. "

**Kavin- **"selfie?"

**Purvi- **"right! Humari dosti ki pehli nishaani.."

They click their pics posing together in both of their mobiles… She pays for the pani-puri and they both begin walking towards their homes. (kavin &amp; Purvi stay in the same lane, sort of neighbours)

**Purvi- ** "sir.. main chahti hu, humari dosti ek misaal banke rehni chahiye sab k liye. Khas kar unlogo k liye jo samjhte hai ki ek ladka ladki kabhi dost nhi reh sakte…"

**Kavin- **"kitni childish thinking hai unki. Seriously dosti alag hai. aur pyar alag hai. haan doh doston k beech, specially opposite genders ho tho, pyar ho sakta hai lekin…"

**Purvi- **"lekin thank god ki aapko aur mujhe iss pyar naam ki cheez se allergy hai…"

**Kavin- **"yea right…"

**Purvi- **"bilkul sir.. humari tastes kitni milti hai na.."

**Kavin- **"arey sab thik hai.. kum-sek-am off duty pe ho tab tho mujhe sir kehna chodo…"

**Purvi- **"ahh aap sach mei really sweet ho. Ok…"

They walk together and reach their street, talking casually…

**Purvi- **"sir aap CID mei naye naye aaye.. aur hum itne ache frnds bangaye.."

**Kavin- **"haan yar… seriously I think we can be best buddies.."

**Purvi- **"yup!"

Both hit a high5!

**Kavin- **"hey I got a tagline for our frndship…"

**Purvi- **"kya…"

**Kavin- **"humari dosti ki tag line hogi… hume pyar se allergy hai, sirf dosti nibhani hai.."

**Purvi- **"wow.."

**Kavin- **"cool na.. lets repeat… **hume pyar se allergy hai.. sirf dosti nibhani hai…"**

They both laugh hard as they keep repeating the line till they reach their homes… _hume pyar se allergy hai, sirf dosti nibhani hai.. hume pyar se allergy hai, sirf dosti nibhani hai.. hume pyar se allergy hai, sirf dosti nibhani hai.. :P_

purvi's home comes first…

**Purvi- **"haha.. hume.. dosti se allergy hai.. sirf pyar…"

**Kavin- **"Purvi.. galat bol rahi ho…"

**Purvi- **"oops… sorry hume pyar se…"

**Kavin- **"arey yar.. hume dosti se allergy hai.. sirf…"

**Purvi- **"sir aap bhi galat bol rahe ho…"

**Kavin- **"yar u confused me. And call me Kavin.."

**Purvi- **"oops.. Ok ab se sirf kavin kahungi… and haan hume pyar se allergy hai sirf dosti nibhani hai… "

He nods and both smile…

They both repeat the tagline again and share a laugh..

**Kavin- **"Ok Purvi.. c u tomorrow…"

**Purvi- **"see you sir- I mean Kavin… good nyt.."

**Kavin- **"good nyt…."

and he reaches his home after waving her bye. And it's a great beginning to their relationship.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Nxt chapter**__-_

_Kavin has a past! Kevi r stranded somewhere. Some moments! ;)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N: khush, Navvulu so now u r ok? got the real reason behind Purvi's sadness? Hehe yaa.. thnx yaro. Love ya both. All those who rvwd, favd… love ya too :* Ty…**_

_The end scene frndship ka tagline dialogue is slightly inspired from Armi's dialogue in DMG. _

_And well this chap was entirely kevi.. wasn't it? Start of friendship. Kevi are allergic to love.. how will they fall in it? Well stay tuned._

_**Once again… thank you so much guys! Love u all. Hope u all liked this chap! :* plz do rvw! :* Ty.**_


	4. Friendship Test!

_**A/N: heya an update! I'm thankful to all those wonderful ppl who rvwd and favd. U guys r lovely :***_

_**Imp Note-**__I'm still very much a rajvi fan... mera pehla pyar hai wo and kevi are like my second love. But plz guys don't ask me to write on sachvi and dushvi... as I will never be able to write on dem... So sorry for that!_

_**Meri natkhat cousin**__\- iss bar tumhe rvw karna hi padega. No excuse ok? ;)_

_**Slightly filler again... but still, enjoy guys!**_

**. . .**

**Humsafars**

**. . .**

**Chapter 3**

_**Friendship Test :D**_

**. . .**

**That night, kavin's place-**

He's sitting in his room, on his bed... a constant smile playing at his lips... he takes off his shoes and jacket and ruffles his hair and that smile won't fade away. He didn't know why or how but interactions with her made him smile... ;)

Its always good to have friends who can make you smile despite all odds. He thinks and smiles again...

Someone who's been observing this smile enters his room...

**Kavin's mom- **"ohh kya baat hai? aaj mera beta bohot khush lag raha hai? hua kya... kahii isske peeche kisi ladki ka haat tho nhi?"

That makes him jump... he gets up to face her-

**Kavin- **"what do u mean mom?"

**Mom- **"I mean... kahi mere bête ko _woh _tho nei hogaya..." ;)

**Kavin- **"woh... wo kya?"

**Mom- **"arey woh.. pyar.. ishq... love..."

**Kavin- **"mom!"

His mom continues to tease him with a smile...

**Mom- **"tabhi tho wo jab se aaya hai tab se kisi k khayalon mei khoya hua hai.. aur khoyi khoyi muskaan de raha hai..."

**Kavin- **"mom... aisi koi baat nhi hai. aur aap bhi na mom! aaapko pata hai na, ki main sab ko hasta-hasaata rehta hu... isee mei mujhe khushi milti hai. aur main har waqt khush rehta hu. Aap kya chahti hai main smile naaa karuu aur rothe bait jaau..."

**Mom- **"Kavin!"

**Kavin ignores her glare and smiles- **"mom... aaj bhi maine ek dost ko khush kardiya. Uske chehre pe smile leke aaya... accha lagraha hai... bohot khush hu main mom... sach mei I mean... I'm so happy!"

She caresses his cheek and pats his shoulder...

**Mom- **"sahii kahaa tumne beta... baatne se hi tho khushiyan milti hai..."

He nods and then pulls off his shirt and opens his ward robe to grab a tee shirt. His mom teases him again.

**Mom- **"lekin pehle ye tho bataa zara... teri ye dost ek ladkii hai? huh?"

**Kavin- **"mom... dost ladki nhi ho sakti kya? Aap bhi na..."

He grabs a towel... and gives her a look...

**Mom- **"haan ladki hosakti hai. par main uska naam janna chahti hu... jiske saat tum pani puri khaa rahe the.."

**Kavin- **"nhi mom, main**... **ek minute how do you know ki main pani puri khaa raha tha.. **:O** mom... meri mobile? Oh my gosh! Jaasusi kar rahi hai aap huh..."

He notices his mobile is with her and snatches it. His mom laughs

**Kavin- **"this is vry bad mom! Aap meri mobile pe bhi nazar rakh rahi hai? aur uuper se has rahi hai..."

His mom laughs hard and goes on speaking in an excited tone-

**Mom- **"kya karuu beta.. main tho sochti hu ki kabhi tho ek photo milega jismei mera beta ek ladki k saat milkar pose deraha ho...aajtak aisa kuch hua nhi.. lekin behud khushi hai ki aaj aisa hua-"

**Kavin- **"mom jaise aap soch rahi hai na.. waisa kuch bhi nhi hai..."

**Mom- **"haan haan.. mujhe pata hai... lekin hai kon ye ladki.."

**Kavin- **"mom.. wo bureau mei kaam karti hai.. Inspector hai Purvi naam hai uska. Wo thodi upset thi tho maine uski madad kardi, usko ghar chod diya.. fir hum dost bangaye aur badle mei usne mujhe treat dia.. that's it! Aur kuch nhi hai..."

**Mom- **"ab maine kab kaha ki kuch hai huh? Lekin ek baat tho hai... badi pyari ladki hai... and you never know when you will fall in love. Rehti kaha hai ye?"

**Kavin- **"fall in love? Excuse me... humara tagline pata hai apko.. huh? Dhajjiyan udd jayengi aapki.. sunogey? **hume pyar se allergy hai sirf dosti nibhani hai...** "

**Mom- **"ye kaisa tagline hai.."

**Kavin- **"rocking hai na? I know."

**Mom thinks- **"maine socha sirf mere munda paagal hai... lekin ye kudi bhi pagal lagti hai... jo bhi hai, mere kavin k liye sahii hai-"

**Kavin- **"aur suniye... usko bhi pyar vyar jaisi cheezon se na. allergy hai. so.. don't keep your hopes high ok?"

**Mom- **"par beta.. kuch bhi humare haat mei nhi hota. Tho kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai. aur pyar karna galat nhi hai beta. right?

**Kavin- **"wrong! Phew mom... kitne sawaal karti hai aap.. aapko CID mei hona chahiye tha... commissioner banjaati aap.. lets end this discussion here. Main nahaake aata hu-"

With that Kavin goes to freshen up and his mom sighs...

**His Mom thinks- **_"I wish beta ki koi tho tumhe mile jo tumhare zindgii ko dekhne ka nazariya badal de... kyu ki insaan ko apni nazariya badalni chahiye... ateet se bahar nikal kar.. ek nayi subah ki ummeed rakhni chahiye... kyu ki zaruri nhi hai ki ek baar galat hua tho baar-baar galat hi ho!"_

**. . . . **

**The next day-**

Officers are busy with their work. There's a case, so much paper work... it's a normal day for all of them.

That evening KeVi are on a mission assigned by ACP sir... yes a small mission given only to them. They drive off in the team's jeep together and a while later...

**4PM-**

Kavin and Purvi are walking hand in hand on a busy Mumbai street... both munching on their respective burgers! :P

**Kavin- **what a coincidence na? Acp sir ne iss chote se mission pe hum dono ko bheja!

**Purvi- **"mission? Kavin... ye bhi koi mission hai kya? Lonavala k NGO k bacchon se milnaa... unmei books, chocolates baatna?"

**Kavin- **"what are you saying! Come on yar. kabhi kabhi hume aise kaam bhi karlena chahiye... I mean its not boring at all! Bacchon se milna... I quite like it..."

He smiles cutely and she can't help but smile widely-

**Purvi- **"wowww.. mujhe laga ladkon ko ye sab pasand nhi!"

**Kavin- **"haha well mujhe pasand hai.. jaanti ho kyu? Kyu ki main unn sab aam ladkon mei se nhi hu.. I'm something special senorita..."

**Purvi- **"haan I know. special tho tum ho!"

**Kavin- **"aur tum bhi!"

**Purvi- **"thank you..."

She gives him a sweet smile... he looks at her and stops walking. She's pulled back due to this (as they are holding hands).

**Kavin- **"Senorita... bhool gayi? Woh famous line? Dosti mei no sorry aur no thank you..."

**Purvi- **"hmm yaad hai mere Shahrukh... bas mei tumhari moo se sunna chahti thi..."

He laughs... did she call him shahrukh?

**Kavin- **"hmm waise tumhe humare tagline tho yaad hai na..."

**Purvi- **"haan yaad hai. hume dosti.. se..."

**Kavin- **"kya yar! You cant forget our tagline... come on! Say it!"

**Purvi- **"hmm... ok. hume pyar se allergy hai. sirf dosti nibhani hai."

**Kavin- **"great! Lets go"

She nods and both reach the spot where their jeep is parked.

**Kavin- **"yar Is tagline ko kabhi bhoolna mat ok? I mean you really need to keep it your mind yar. Keep chanting it so that you won't end up falling in love with me!"

He gives her a cute smile and wiggles his eyebrows. She looks at him in disbelief and retorts with a smile.

**Purvi- **"ohhh tho tumhe lagta hai that I'll fall in love with you.. huh?"

He tugs his jacket closer puts on his glares...

**Kavin- **"haan. well you never know... dil ka kya bharosa senorita. Kabhi bhi kisi se bhi pyar kar baithta hai... and tumhara dil tho kamzor hai. weak heart. And dusri taraf main utterly handsome, super cool dude... So socha pehle hi warning dedeta hu." *flips collar*

**Purvi- **"ohh bohot hi high thoughts hai khud k bare mei huh?"

**Kavin- **"high thoughts. Sweety these are facts..."

**Purvi- **"ahhh ladkiyan marti hongi tum par. But so sad ki tumhe pyar mei interest hi nhi hai. pyar mei kya ladkiyon mei v interest nhi hai! love is such a time waste hai na..."

**Kavin- **"oh exactly! i think hum bohot jaldi friends se best friends miljayenge. Kya samjh hai tumhari mindblowing! Muuahhh!" *pats her back... gives a small flying kiss*

That makes her smile but she ignores and retorts back-

**Purvi- **"so sweet! But mujhe tumhari warning ki zarurat nhi... mera dil itna bhi kamzor nhi hai. dil thaam k tho tum baitho. Kahii ye sab ulta na padjaye tumhe..."

She glares at him playfully. He looks at her for a while and starts laughing... few moments later he composes himself.

**Purvi- **"kya hua..."

**Kavin- **"wahhh! Wahh Purvi wah maangaye tumhe. Sach mei yar tum dosti ki pehle test mei pass hogayi..."

Purvi is confused...

**Purvi- **"Dosti ki pehli test?"

**Kavin- **"haan. I mean I was testing you. I mean come on... its just to be careful and you were quite impressive!"

**Purvi- **"tho woh sab faaltu baatei... aur mera test le rahe the tum huh? You... Stop-"

She hits him and he runs. She chases him around the jeep-

**Kavin- **"aahh margaya main... yar dost ko maarogi?"

**Purvi- **"tumne jo drama kiya usske baad tumhe maar khana hi hai.."

**Kavin- **"arey par I was making sure... that you know... humare saat wo naa ho... jo sab k saat hota hai... I don't want us to fall in love-"

She stops...

**Purvi- **"ohhh! So isliye mera test le rahe the tum huh... thapad tho padega tumhe..."

**Kavin- **"senior ko maarogi?"

**Purvi- **"arey tumne hi kaha tha ki tum mere dost ho... so yes bohot maarungi tumhe.."

**Kavin- **"yar kaha fas gaya main... Kavin jo mann karei wo boldeta hai... stupid idiot..."

**Purvi- **"ruko tum..."

**Kavin- **"naa.. maar khaane ko koi ruktaa hai?"

**Purvi- **"arey... " ***pants*** "ruko.. plz..."

**Kavin- **"abhi se thak gayi..."

**Purvi- **"haan... plz ruko na..."

**Kavin- **"kaho ki tum nhi maarogi..."

**Purvi- **"nhi maarungi... peetungi tumhe" *smiles evilly*

**Kavin- **"yar... main tumhe burger khilaata hu aur tum mujhe maarogi badle mei.. vry bad!"

She laughs as he continues to loiter around one corner refusing to come...looking at him she thinks back to the events of that day, eating burger, talking with him, and now this chase... it has lightened up her mood...

**Purvi- **"yaha aao na..."

She gives him a sweet smile and beckons him.

**Kavin- **"maarogi tho nhi.?"

**Purvi- **"nhi maarungi.."

**Kavin- **"peetogi bhi nhi..."

**Purvi- **"nhi baba..."

**Kavin- **"OK..."

He comes to her still looking a bit scared like a kid. She laughs again and then does something that takes him aback... she hugs him all of a sudden smiling widely. He's perplexed for a moment but then hugs her back... hug lasts for a few moments. He pats her back and smiles as both let go.

**Kavin- **"oye ye kya.. mujhe laga maar padega par yaha tho mujhe muft k hugs mil rahe hai..."

He jokes so that she doesn't feel awkward... she smiles-

**Purvi- ** "Mr. cool banne mei bohot mazaa aata hai na tumhe..."

**Kavin- **"mujhe Mr. Cool banne ki zarurat kya hai? main hu Mr. cool..."

**Purvi- **"Kavin... iss sab k liye... I dunno... I'm so happy ki bhagwaan ne mujhe ek aur accha dost diya hai. jisne mujhe uss waqt sahara diya jab mujhe uski zarurat hai.. Kavin uss din Shreya ki party mei.. I was depressed.. and you helped me like a friend.. uss waqt hum khaas dost bhi nhi the. And that was really sweet of you that you took a decision for me. That you dragged me home and kal jo tumne kaha maine uske bare mei socha and you're right that-"

He places a finger on her lips...

**Kavin- **"shhhh! Eeee kitna bolti ho tum! Ab bohot boldiya tho meri bhi sunogi?"

She smiles a bit and slowly nods.. he retracts his finger..

**Kavin- **"Purvi... mujhe lagta hai... dosti bhagwaan ka diya hua aashirwaad hai. ab dekho na dost nhi tho duniya nhi. Pyar rahei ya naa rahei... aashiq rahei ya naa rahei.. dost humesha rahega... Tabhi tho hum friends hai... hai na..."

She nods... his thoughts are very much similar to hers...

**Kavin- **"aur iss ab k liye tumhe thanks kehne ki.. ya fir abhaari rehne ki zarurat nhi hai. kyu ki... hum.. hum friends hai.. and I know jab mujhe zarurat pade tho tum rahogi mere saat.. rahogi na?"

**Purvi- **"humesha..."

She holds his hand and smiles...

**Kavin- **"great. so bus.. puraani baaton ko bye bye kaho aur sirf aagey dekho.. OK..."

**Purvi- **"OK Mr. Cool... jaise aap kahe..'

Both share another laugh and get into his jeep. He begins driving and the trip has just begun...

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Nxt chap-**_

_Kevi have fun at the NGO and are stranded. There's bonding... and somewhere someone's falling in love. Who is it? Keep guessing ;)_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Daya's girl, SD, Khush, Kavinsanjana, shruts, katly, neha, shriyabhandari, ariyanaDobriyal, navvulu, sarru, mowmita, cutecouple Kevi, Kavin loves Purvi, love abhi, shilpa patte, piyu, esha, krutika, purvi Shreya fan, taspi, marwerickS26, maham, mahi rajvi girl, neha, dia, anwesha... and other guests! __**Thank you all! Love uuu all :***_

_**Taspi...**__ you don't need to apologise! I was just saying ;) I'm not hurt dear. Ty so much :* Tc._

_**Roo...**__ special thanks to you. I know you're hardcore rajvi-an. But still you r reading n rvwing n liking :D so sweet! Ty. Lovee ya :*_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_A/N:__** I know its something on the lines of horrible. Nxt chapter will be better. But haan Plz do rvw n lemme know how it is! **_

_**Nxt updates**__... SSBN and LP. Dekhte hai kb aajayenge dono :P_


	5. Stranded

**A/N: thnx to all those who rvwd. You guys are lovely :***

**Small chapter! **Updt for those who just cant wait to read further.. and of course for all kevi lovers!

**Enjoy!**

_**. . .**_

_**Humsafar(s)**_

_**. . .**_

_-Chapter 4-_

_**Stranded!**_

_**. . .**_

Kevi reach the NGO... Kavin parks the jeep... and helps Purvi handle the bags of clothes, books and other toys..

**Kavin- **"sambhalke Purvi.. give me... ye main pakadta hu. Aur ye wala bag... tum pakdo.. its not heavy.."

**Purvi- **"Its ok Kavin... I can handle weights.."

**Kavin- **"come on! Ab Kavin k hote hue uskey dost taqleef uthaaye, yeh usey mazoor nhi..."

She smiles as they exchange bags..

**Purvi- **"so sweet! Bohot sweet ho tum!"

**Kavin- **" Sachh mei?"

**Purvi- **"haan... sach hi tho hai..."

Kavin gives her a smile..

**Kavin- **"chalo I'm happy that hum dhang k dost bangaye.. and finally tumne kavin sir se kavin kehke bulaana seekhliya hai..."

She finds him adorable smiling at her like that handling three bags in both of his hands...

**Purvi- **"well.. hum dost hai right? Maine socha hai.. tumhe Kavin nhi.. sirf KV bulaalu.."

He smiles even more and she laughs...

**Kavin- **"yeh wala aur bhi accha hai! and main tumhe Purvi nhi Pari kehke bulaaunga.. kaisa hai"

**Purvi- **"super!' * smiles big*

**Kavin- **"pasand aaya? really?"

**Purvi- **"of course pasand aaya.. rocking jhakas naam hai yar..."

She pats his back and together they move inside... they move past the huge main entrance and pass by an elderly couple who r standing by one of the benches along the pathway...

**Old man-** "lagta hai naye naye shaadi hui hai.."

**Old woman- **"tabhi tho joru ka ghulaam banke fir raha hai ye ladka.. accha kiya bitiya.. ladkon ko aise hi pakadke rakhna chahiye mutthi mei.."

the old woman gives a smile.. her husband seems annoyed.. before either of them can argue Kavin steps into the scene

**Kavin- **"hello? Excuse me Daadi. Shaadi? Arey kis angle se hum log shaadi shuda lagte hai aapko? Naa hi humne shaadi ka attire pehnaa hai.. aur naa hi hum haat-mei-haat daalke fir rahe hai.. so why? Anyways... hum log sirf dost hai.. aur humari dosti ka tagline pata hai kya hai?"

Both kevi shout out their tagline! :P

**Kevi- **"hume pyar se allergy hai.. sirf dosti nibhani hai"

**Elderly couple- **"ye kaisa tagline hai?"

**Kavin- **"hai na chauka dene wala tagline? Uncleji aap na.. iss k bare mei sochte rahiye.. hum chalte hai.. chalo pari.."

Kavin walks off coolly and Purvi follows him stifling a laugh... so they get busy with the NGO kids.. they distribute sweets chocolates, clothes, books... the kids are delighted to receive these gifts.. the kids insist they all play a game of kabaddi.. so soon the battle begins..

**Girls vs Boys...**

The girls team wins.. in short the girls team beats up the boys team into Pulp...

**A while later-**

Standing in the lawn, Kavin is checking his jaw and is adjusting his hair that's now dishevelled.. that's when Purvi comes up from behind..

**Purvi- **"raat k aath (8) bajgaye yar. Pata hi nhi chala ki itna waqt hogaya... aaj kitna maza aaya na. I mean yaha aakar teen ghante hogaye! Fir bhi mujhe yahi rehne ka mann kar raha hai. honestly bacchon k saat khelte hue kitnaa mazaa aaraha hai-"

**Kavin- **"kitnaa mazaa aaraha hai..." *huffs*

Kavin mimics her words and examines his hands for bruises if any-

**Kavin- **"you pulled my hair.. you sat on my back.. nearly zameen mei gaad diya tumne mujhe.. aur tumhare girls ki team jeet gayi.. tho tumhe mazaa tho aana hi hai..."

**Purvi- **"ohoo KV! Ab bhi tum uss game ko leke baithe ho. Its just a game! Chodo na.. haar jeet tho hota rehta hai khel mei-"

She makes him face her... he looks at her and then begins to wipe his mud stricken face-

**Purvi- **"uh.. maine.. tumhare baal zor se kheeche the kya?" ***looks apologetic***

**Kavin- **"nhi, bade pyar se keeche the."** *fake smile***

She gets his sarcasm and feels sad-

**Kavin- **"you know.. waise bhi iss CID duty k waje se waise bhi itni hairfall horahi hai.. aur aaj tumne mere purey sou (100) baal nikaale hai Purvi."

She laughs hard at this..

**Purvi- **"sou? Sou baal haan?"

**Kavin- **"ya.. I counted it you know! On the ground.. wahii pade hai sab baal, dikhauu abhi..."

She bursts out in laughter again... and he smiles... he feels happy that he can make her smile, laugh... well keeping friends happy has always made him happy but this feeling is different, it felt like there's more to this happiness.. another feeling is hidden in it. But what is that?

**Purvi- **"kavin... you're so funny... I mean... hahaha... kya jokes maarte ho yar!"

**Kavin- **"haslo haslo... tumhari galti nhi hai... aur haso sharmaao mat! I think mere face pe kuch hai... ya meri baaton mei hai right? I mean main jobhi kahu tumhe hasee aati hai. kya joker lagta hu main tumhe.."

She knows he's being playful but she replies with sincerity.

**Purvi- **"nhi dost lagte ho. Aur ye baat tum bhi jaante ho... and tum jobhi kaho mujhe accha lagna hi hai; you know.. itne dino se.. mujhe tumhari aadat hogayi hai.."

**Kavin- **"soch lo.. kuch aadatei kabhi chut ti nhi hai.. jaise ki main.."

He smiles at her sweetly.. and somehow that accelerates her heartbeat.. she quickly ignores that fact

**Kavin- **"main tumhara peecha nhi chodunga.."

She smiles more... and tries to reply coolly, just like he does...

**Purvi- **"and main chodne nhi dungi.. bhool gaye hum dost hai. friends forever right?"

**Kavin- **"right! And humari tagline?"

**Purvi- **"hume dosti se.. arey nhi yar.."

**Kavin- **"hume pyar se allergy hai sirf dosti nibhaani hai..."

**Purvi- **"haan wohi.. aur hum nibhaayenge zarur.."

**Kavin- **"beshak nibahyenge ji.. hum hai rahii dosti k.. fir milenge chalte chalte"

**Purvi- **"oye tumne lyrics kyu change ki.. hum rahii nhi hai... aur hum bichdey kab.. ki fir miljaaye.."

**Kavin- **"arey haan! ye tho maine socha nhi.." *laughs*

**Purvi- **"mand buddhi.. style maarne k alaawa kuch nhi aata tumhe" *hits his head*

**Kavin- **"mand buddhi.. nicee! Arey! oye.. you called me dumb?"

**Purvi- **"haan tho.." **:P**

He looks at her angrily... (mock anger) and she thinks he is really mad.. so she wants to tell him she has been kidding... but..

**Kavin- **"chalega yar.. tum mujhe jitni gaaliya dena chaaho dedo.. dosti mei sab jayez hai..."

She laughs.. and eyes him in disbelief as he hugs her from one side... her gaze softens and she too holds his back...

**Purvi- **"main bhala gaali kyu dungi apni dost ko.. you're my.. good friend... aur.. aur... tum na.. bohot dramebaaz ho tum.."

She parts from the hug... &amp; hits him playfully ignoring the growing shade of pink in her cheeks...

**Kavin- **"woh tho main hu... dekhte hi jaao... kya kya banjaunga main tumhareliye..." **:P**

They share a smile..

**. . .**

**A while later..**

Kevi move to the office.. administrative building to meet the head of the NGO

**Kavin- **"aacha nirmala ji. Bohot mazaa aaya aap sab se milkar.. shukriya."

**Nirmala (NGO head)- **"shukriya tho hume kehna chahiye... ki aap log yaha aaye. Bacche bohot khush hai aapki waje se. aapko aur aapki puri team ko bohot bohot shukriya. Bohot madad kar rahe hai aap sab humari. ACP sir se bhi dhanyawad kehdena.."

Kevi smile at the old woman..

**Kavin- **"woh tho humara farz hai ji.. aur haan ji keh denge ACP sir se."

Few kids who assemble there are disappointed as Kevi r leaving.

**Boy- **"bhaiya.. agli baar aap aogey na?"

**Kavin- **"haan bilkul. kyu nhi..."

**Purvi- **"agar hum nhi aapaye tho koi uncle zarur aayenge aapse milne thik hai.."

They are about to leave but Nirmala spots the scrolling of a news channel in the LED TV that's present in the cabin...

_HEAVY RAINFALL FORECAST IN PARTS OF MUMBAI AND LONAVALA. CITIZENS ADVISED NOT TO STEP OF THEIR HOMES SO THAT THEY DON'T BECOME VICTIMS OF LANDSLIDES_.

**Nirmala- **" rukiye.."

Kevi turn back and watch the news scrolling that Nirmala points to-

**Nirmala- **"aap log kaha jayenge. Aap yahi rukiye na.. lagta hai bohot tez barish hone wali hai..."

Kevi glance outside... it looked dark... cabin's curtains flew due to the wind

**Purvi- **"lekin hum.."

**Nirmala- **"yaha rukiye na.. aapko koi problem nhi hogi.. dinner ka bhi bandobast karlenge hum yaha kaafi jaga hai aap dono aaram se so sakte hai.. Purvi aap ladkiyon k kamre mei sona chahengi?"

**Purvi- **"uh.."

**Nirmala- **"agar aap raste mei fas gaye tho problem hojayegi.. sochiye na.."

**Kavin- **"haan hum.. hum rukenge.."

Purvi looks unsure but kavin speaks on behalf of her.

**Kavin- **"waise bhi koi chaara bhi tho nhi hai.."

She sighs.. _KV is right! They are stranded._

Kavin moves to a corner to msg his mom and she goes there to speak a word-

**Purvi- **"KV kya lagta hai? yaha rukna accha idea hai?"

**Kavin- **"there's no other way yar... tum girls k saat so sakti ho uupri kamrei mei.. kal subah hote hi hum nikal jayenge."

**Purvi- **"hmm... kya kar rahe ho?"

**Kavin- **"mom ko msg pass kar raha hu. Ki main ghar nhi aane waala. You want to msg?"

**Purvi- **"so sweet. Mamma's boy haan... arey mujhe bhi msg karna hai... mera mobile.. arey is mei no signal.. stupid network! kya karuu.."

**Kavin- **"mera lelo yar.."

Purvi msgs from his mobile and... They r called for dinner... both have a long nyt to spend..

**. . . / \ . . .**

**After dinner..** Kavin finds himself in one the boys' rooms.

He's forced to play indoor cricket, narrate stories, sing songs... hell he even had to become 'ghoda' for sake of a young boy :P

Clock hits 10... the boys step into their beds..

**Boy- **"dus k baad aawaaz aayi tho warden maaregi.."

**Kavin- **"ohh.. that's so sad.. chalo so jaao sab.."

He wishes them all good night and sighs..

**Kavin thinks- **"mere liye tho khush khabri hai yeh! phew.. thank god ye log kisi se tho darte hai.. warna CID duty karte nhi. inke saat khelte hi main shaheed hojaata!"

A while later, loud snores of boys fill the room... he sighs..

**Kavin- '**sab sogaye? Itni jaldi.. and ye kharaate! Mujhe pata nhi bacche bhi kharaate maarte hai.. can't blame them! unki sankhya zyada hai.. tho woh kya kar sakte hai.. "

_Snoring gets louder..._

**Kavin- "**god! Ye kaha fas gaya main! Sheesh.. mobile mei charging kum ho rahi hai.. switch off kardeta hu.. warna bachi-kuchi charging bhi jayegi.."

He moves to the window and is wondering what must have been Purvi's position and that's when he spots a figure outside. It's a girl... she's dancing... dancing in the rain... jumping making water splash around her...

**Kavin- **"kon ladki ho sakti hai.. iss waqt baarish mei bheegne ki permission kisko..."

the sound of her laughter from below reaches him..

And he smiles knowing well who the girl is and dashes downstairs to meet her...

**. . . . . . . . **

**Nxt chapter-**

baarish, dance, kuch pal... More Kevi moments! Someone's falling! :D ;)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: bura mat maana ki yahi pe chod diya chap. Kya karuu aagey bohot se moments aane waale hai.. and I wanted those moments to be in a single chapter. **So yahi pe rok diya usey.. and haan exam schedule mei bs itna hi likh paayi... exms will go on till Nov 12! :P :**D hopefully will c u with an updt soon! **

**And oh plz do rvw n lemme knw kaisa laga! :* ty love u all :***


	6. Moments of us

**AN:** Hi guys! Kaise ho sab? Missed me? Gaaliya mat doh bhai ki late hogayi... only PG students like me can understand how hard it is to update while managing studies and super strict gharwaale! :P :D

_**But still I apologise for the delay.. It took me weeks to type this updt and I'm really sorry to tell u that further updts will be delayed as well! **__And I request u guys not to pm me! Coz I can't answer them! :(___Majburi guys... kya karei.. plz try to understand! Ty. :*

**And thanks to all those who favd/rvwd and loved my work! Love ya all! hope u njoy this updt!**

_**Humsafars**_

_**. . .**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Moments of us!**_

_**. . .**_

Kavin rushes down... he tries to call out her but steps back as some of the raindrops wet his shirt... she looks so happy.. so carefree... enjoying like that, jumping n splashing around water... he smiles watching this and suddenly-

**Kavin- **"Hey!"

**Purvi- **"chalooo.."

**Kavin- **"oye! Kya kar rahi ho..."

**Purvi- **"chalo na.."

Purvi rushes to the entrance where he's standing as she notices him... she tries to pull him out but he resists

**Kavin- **"Purvi you're drenched. and aur bheegogi tho zukam hojayega and then bukhar-"

**Purvi- **"shh! Chup karo.. baatei tho badi badi kar rahe the! Mauke ko gale lagaao.. har pal khushi se jeelo.. agar kabhi baarish hui tho door mat bhaago.. kissne kaha tha ye sab!"

**Kavin- **"arey wo baat alag hai aur.. ab.."

**Purvi- **"no protests!"

And she splashes some water onto his face-

**Kavin- **"Purvi.. ugh!"

Before he can open his eyes she pulls him out-

**Kavin- **"ohh no!"

She laughs as he's totally drenched...

**Purvi- **"haha! Ab mazaa ayega..."

**Kavin- **"haan aayega! Chodunga nhi tumhe!"

He tries to grab her hand but she squeals and runs away...

**Purvi- **"ohhh plz..."

**Kavin- **"ruk jaao Purvi.. its an order..."

**Purvi- **"naa.. order nhi chalega mr senior..."

The chase goes on... the courtyard where this is happening is dimly lit. Purvi runs towards the garden.. kavin follows her and he slips on the grass all of a sudden...

Kavin whines... he's greeted by her giggles... he looks at her cute face and he could help but smile.

**Purvi- **"lagi kya?"

She asks now getting concerned as he dint get up.. rain is still pouring hard..

**Kavin- **"nhi..." he whispers still smiling...

He doesn't know why he's smiling.. he should be mad at her.. that she has put him in such situation..

**Purvi- **"utho!"

She offers her hand and he smiles more as she helps him get up...

**Purvi- **"oye! Itna kyu has rahe ho? "

**Kavin- **"pata nei.."

**Purvi- **"huh? Kavin... tum thik ho na..."

**Kavin- **"pata nei.."

Purvi now goes quiet as she watches him... she's confused... Kavin just smiles and involuntarily reaches out to brush away some strands of her hair from her face...

He snaps back to reality as he senses she has gone silent and is eyeing him weirdly

**Kavin- **"umm.. mera matlab hai.. ki... arey main thik kaise ho sakta hu.. jab neeche gira hu tho.. haan?"

She laughs... for a moment she thought he was acting like the lead guy in one of those silly daily soaps -

**Purvi- **"tumne tho daraadiya tha mujhe... tum wo ajeeb tarah se dekh rahe the, smile kar rahe the.. mujhe lagaa khushi se pagaal hogaye ho tum!"

he gives her a look

**Kavin- **"haan khushi tho hai bhai.. mujhe bhi barish mei bheegna pasand hai.. par.."

**Purvi- **"par kya! Tho bheego barish mei-"

**Kavin- **"ms. Purvi... bheeg tho liya.. ab agey ka socha hai?"

**Purvi- **"matlub..."

Just then a strong gale hits her and Purvi shivers... She sneezes loudly and hugs herself! Kavin smiles..

**Kavin- **"yes! Main isee k bare mei bol raha tha..."

Kavin too feels cold... Purvi grimaces

**Purvi- **"oh no! ab kya pehnenge hum! Humare paas kapde bhi nhi hai..."

**Kavin- **"seriously! Main yehi sab kehne wala tha tumse! Lekin tumne! Tumne apne saat saat mujhe bhi dubaadiya!"

**Purvi- **"arey galti hogayi na..." ***sneeze*** "ab kya karei..."

**Kavin- **"kuch nhi! Rain dance karte hai raat bhar!"

**Purvi- **"raat bhar? Pagal hai kya? Arey muje.. mujhe sona hai.."

**Kavin- **"haan jaao aise hi sojaao..."

**Purvi- **"KV stop it! kuch socho na-"

**Kavin- **"Ok fine sochta hu! Bolo ki tum sorry ho..."

**Purvi- **"kyu.. tumne tho kaha tha frndz sorry bolte nhi.."

**Kavin- **"arey aise situtations mei bol dete hai.. bolo.."

**Purvi- **"kaise situtations?"

**Kavin- -_- **"forget it!"

Purvi laughs..

**Purvi- **"accha sorry! Meri waje se tum bhi bheeg gaye."

He smiles..

**Kavin- **"its ok.. hojaata hai senorita!"

Purvi smiles... rain subsides momentarily-

**Purvi- **"KV barish kum hui hai.. dekho.."

**Kavin- **"nhi yar! I think fir se hogi.. varun ji on a short break.. fir aayenge... suna nhi.. news walo ne kya kaha? Bhaari varsha honewaali hai Mumbai and Lonavala mei..."

**Purvi- **"ohh no! tho kya kare..."

**Kavin- **"umm.. chalo wohi hostel mei chalke puchte hai.. shayad kuch towels and bachoon k kuch kapde miljaye!"

**Purvi- **"bachoon k kapde pehnenge hum?"

**Kavin- **"arey yar kitna bolti hai... bade size k bhi kapde bhi hongey yaha pe. Eleven twelve standard k students bhi hai yaha par pata hai? tum bas chalo! Just trust KV ok..."

She nods and smiles as he takes her hand in his... she should feel apprehensive a little insecure as a girl but... she felt like she could trust this man..

**They reach the children's hostel** and find that...

**Kavin- **"ohh lord! Ye tho locked hai! abhi thodi der pehle main isee gate se aaya tha! Aur ye watchman kaha margaya?"

**Purvi- **"thand bohot hai tho.. shayad lock karke sogaya!"

**Kavin- **"gosh!"

**Purvi- **"ye kaha fas gaye hum!"

**Kavin- **"tum fasee ho yar! Aur mujhe bhi fasaadiya!"

**Purvi- **"shut up! Dost ho.. itnaa b saat nhi de sakte? Socho kuch"

**Kavin- **"kuch socho tum bhi! Hey..."

**Purvi- **"kya hua?"

**Kavin- **"we just had our first fight! I mean ladaayi k bina dhang k dost ho hi nhi sakte do log! So this means we're one step closer!"

**Purvi- **"haan yarrr!.. par mujhe tumse ladaayi nhi karna.. kabhi bhi nhi-"

He smiles...

**Kavin- **"hmm Ok.. lets try not to fight"

**Purvi- **"ya we should.."

Few moments pass... Kavin tries to call the reception in the admin office but in vain

**Purvi- **"kya karei hum.."

**Kavin- **"idea! auditorium.."

**Purvi- **"auditorium?"

**Kavin- **"yaa... chalo.."

**Purvi- **"wo khula nhi hai tho..."

**Kavin- -_-**

**Purvi- **"accha, main nhi bolungi. chalo!"

**. . .**

**So they reach the auditorium..**

**Kavin- **"rehabilitation home and unke school k anniversary party ki tayyariyan horahi thi yaha der tak! And humara time accha hai. ki ab tak khula hai ye auditorium..."

**Purvi- **"chalo kuch tho accha hua!"

**Kavin- **"haan chalo..."

They move inside and turn on the lights... it's a huge auditorium with no of chairs.. a huge stage is present at the other end... connected to the stage were a chain of changing rooms and other rooms...

**Kavin- **"tum yaha ruko... main backstage check karke aata hu..."

She nods...

He steps onto the stage n goes behind it...

**Kavin- **"umm changing rooms khule hai... store room..."

After a few mins he finds the store room...

He goes through various clothes and other stuff..

**Kavin- **"yaha tho sab bacchon k kapde hai... badon k.. arey chalo hai... yaha pe."

he grabs some dresses for both of them and rushes onto the stage

**Kavin- **"Purvi kapde milgaye! Come here!"

She smiles and goes there..

**Purvi- **"ye tho... "

**Kavin- **"bas yahi mila..."

**Purvi- **"ye kaise pehnuu main? Bridal dress?"

**Kavin- **"you don't have any option.. mera dress dekho!"

She laughs as she notices his dress.. the one he's supposed to wear..

**Purvi- **"ye tho... "

It's a dress of a soldier...

**Kavin- **"iss mei hasne waali baat kya hai.. ye British general ki costume lagti hai.. its so royal.. u know"

**Purvi- **"haa par tum ye pehnoge!? I mean... its so funny! Ye tho tumhari size ki nhi hai..."

**Kavin- **"zara sa choti hai.. but its ok..."

She sighs and nods..

**Purvi- **"um... main kaha pehnuu..."

**Kavin- **"ohh haan! changing rooms hai peeche... main waha neeche seat pe bait jata hu.. tum change karke stage pe aajao.. and uske baad main jaunga.."

She nods..

**A while later-**

Purvi comes back dressed in a nice bridal gown... kavin smiles looking at her.. she looks just like an angel... so beautiful.. so elegant... her hair is still a little damp but her face is glowing just like ever...

**Purvi- **"kya..."

Kavin still looks at her smiling-

**Purvi- **"kya dekh rahe ho!" ***laughs***

**Kavin- **"dekh raha hu ki... ek minute..."

Kavin jumps onto the stage and rushes to the backstage and then to the store room...

**Purvi- **"KV! KV kya kar rahe ho"

**Kavin- **"hang on Pari.."

She sighs...

**Purvi- **"pata nei achanak kabhi kabhi KV ko kya hojaata hai..."

**. . .**

**Few mins later-** She's taken aback as a spot light is focussed onto her...

**Purvi- **"KV ye.. ye light kyu on kiya..."

She turns to look behind her but someone taps her on the shoulder and she turns around to face him.. there he is jus in front of her.. smiling real big, holding a rose in his hand... he's now dressed like a British general... looking super handsome...

**Purvi- **"ye.. KV.."

Before she can speak further he goes down on one knee...

**Kavin- **"Oh miss beautiful! Dhoondha maine saara jahaa, par milaa nhi kahii tum sa hasee koi..."

**Purvi- **"KV... tum ye kya-"

**Kavin- **"tu meri dil ki aarzuu, tu hi hai har sukoon... tere saat se, hota hai mera har din rangeen! So can you make my everyday colourful?"

There's a pause as her heart beat quickens.. he continues sweetly-

**Kavin- **"will you marry me?"

There's another brief moment as she eyes him in disbelief.. both r smiling constantly, lost in the spur of the moment...

Another moment later- She laughs and then hits him on the arm-

**Purvi- **"you are mad! KV tum pagal hogaye ho.. I mean.. tum ye kya keh rahe ho?"

**Kavin- **"yar tumhe aise wedding gown mei dekh k main tho kya.. koi bhi banda jiske seene mei dil hai, woh yahi kahega... seriously looking pretty!"

She smiles n tries not to blush..

**Purvi- **"thanks... waise tum bhi acche lag rahe ho! And.. Kaisa mazaak hai KV! I mean mazak mei hi sahii, kitne faaltu lines bole hai tumne! I mean those dint even rhyme"

He gets up to glare at her- (mock anger)

**Kavin- **"excuse me! Mujhse accha koi propose hi nhi karsakta! Arey spontaneous lines hai yar..."

To be factual, he doesn't know why he proposed her.. maybe it was the stage.. maybe it was the costume or her beautiful face!

**Purvi- **"spontaneous...? hmmm dikh raha tha... ek pal k liye mujhe laga, tum apne hi banaaye hue rules tod rahe the! Aisa laga jaise sach mei propose kar rahe the-"

**Kavin- **"aisa laga? Haha.. OK fine... nhi hasunga... arey mazak tha na... tho rule kahaa toda hai maine.. now just accept ki tum haan kehne wali thi.. I mean come on, agar mere jaisa handsome cool dude.. aise sweetly propose karei tho, koi kaise naa keh sakti hai bolo..."

She smiles and looks down.. and then smiles at him...

**Purvi- **"haan..."

**Kavin- **"kya?"

**Purvi- **"haan I will marry you..."

He smiles... he's slightly taken aback and she continues to explain things!

**Purvi- **"itnaa hairaan hone ki zarurat nhi hai! ab tho mazak mei kiya tumne.. reality hoti tho koi bhi haan hi kehti... mera matlub main nhi, matlub koi bhi ladki haan hi

kehti"

He sighs and then smiles a bit...

**Purvi- **"tum bohot acche ho KV.."

he nods and smiles...

**Kavin- **"tum bhi..."

Both smile n continue looking at each other for a while and

**Kavin- **"uh... chalo sone k arrangements karte hai..."

**Purvi- **"hum yaha soyenge? Stage pe?"

**Kavin- **"haan. waise koi chaara nhi bacha hai. you must be thankful ki auditorium locked nhi tha!"

**Purvi- **"hmm..."

**Kavin- **"main dekhta hu.. koi takiya yaa blanket hai kya store room mei.."

**Purvi- **"main bhi chaluu?"

**Kavin- **"uhh.. OK!"

So they reach one of the store rooms of the auditorium where blankets pillows and various costumes are kept...

**Kavin- **"yahaa tho sirf blankets hai... eww kitna dust lagaa hai.. lagta hai zyada use nhi karte..."

**Purvi- **"KV ye costume dekho cindrella ka.. so lovely hai na?"

**Kavin- **"hmm..."

**Purvi- **"kya hmm idher dekho na..."

He turns around...

**Kavin- **"acchi hai... yar pehle takiya dhoondho and if possible candles aur match box bhi.. mausam ka koi bharosa nhi.. bas ye raat kat jaye kaise bhi.. kal subah hum Mumbai k liye nikal jayenge"

**Purvi- **"haan OK dhoondhtii hu..."

**Kavin- **"ye mile candles! Uff thank god... match box bhi hai.. tumhe kya mila? Purvi? Purvi.."

he looks back to see that she's standing on a high stool reaching out for a pair of pillows placed over a cupboard...

**Kavin- **"ohh takiye milgaye!"

**Purvi- **"haan KV.. bas haat mei aajaye.."

He moves closer to where she's standing... She stretches herself but fails to get a hold on the pillows...

**Purvi- **"ohhooo aajao na haat mei.. plz plz pillow ji..."

KV laughs... she turns around to glare at him..

**Purvi- **"tumhe Mazak suuj raha hai? KV tum bohot burey ho!"

**Kavin- **"aur yar tum pillow se baat kar rhi ho? Aur pillow ji? I mean itna respect pillow ji k liye?"

He laughs more.. she stops reaching out for the pillows n turns to glare at him..

**Purvi- **"its not funny! Do you even know pillow kitna important hai? ab uske bina kaise sojaoge tum? main bhi dekhti hu..."

**Kavin- **"arey gussa nhi. I was only joking- Purviiii-"

At that moment he jumps to hold her as she slips from the stool-

**Purvi- **"ohhh-"

There's a brief silence as he stares at her pretty face... she's a beauty... beautiful from inside out...

**Purvi- **"ohhh- ufff-"

She too looks at him and chuckles...

**Purvi- **"ohh thank god main giri nhi..."

he just smiles looking at her holding her in his arms.. (bridal style)

**Purvi- **"thank you KV..."

there's only a smile again..

**Purvi- **"I know thnx nhi bolte but fir bhi.. tumne mujhe bachaaliya.."

**Kavin- *smiles more***

**Purvi- **"KV..."

She waves in front of his eyes...

**Purvi- **"KV... hellooo.. Kavin!"

**Kavin- **"huh"

**Purvi- **"kaha khogaye?"

**Kavin- **"uhh kahi.. kahi nhi..." ***embarrassed***

**Purvi- **"mujhe neeche utaaro fir tho.."

**Kavin- **"uh.. OK sorry.."

He stammers as he puts her down and looks away... what was he doing?

**Purvi- **"Kya hogaya tumhe?"

**Kavin- **"uh mujhe.. mujhe kya hua haii..." ***get a grip Kavin*** "bolo ki tumhe kya hua.. tum chalang maar rahi thi stool k uuper khadi hoke haan? mujhe tumhe bachaana pada.. Aur tum itni bhari ho kahi meri haddi jaati tho.." ***checks his hands***

She slaps him on the arm-

**Purvi- **"shut up! Main bhari nhi hu... and haan maine koi chalaang nhi maari.. main fisal gayi thi.."

**Kavin- **"whatever yar! Tum mujhe boldeti tho main help karta na.."

**Purvi- **"haan tho karo na..."

He thinks Purvi will be mad at his comments but no she just smiles... he ignores something that stirs in his heart and gets the pillows..

They reach the stage where they set their respective beds... they talk for a bit.. Purvi falls asleep while talking and KV smiles... he checks the clock- **2:07 AM**

A few hours and they will be off to Mumbai... but yes this trip turned out to be something unexpected, unexpected in a good way... he locks the auditorium door, switches off the other lights that did not illuminate the stage, makes sure its safe for both of them and falls asleep thinking about the trip, his newly found friendship and worrying a little about that unknown feeling that has risen in his heart.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Next morning-**

Kevi are on the way back home. A comfortable silence fills the space as they keep driving that way. Both are remembering some sweet moments they shared so far-

**Kavin's POV- **"focus KV focus... neeche giri woh.. aur tujhe feeling horahi hai.. gosh tum apne hi rule ko nhi tod sakte.. haan rule toda tho maano dil bhi toot jayega tera... tujhe kabhi pyar nhi ho sakta.. nhi hona chahiye kabhi.. Purvi se tho bilkul nhi..."

**Purvi's POV- **"Kitna accha tha ye trip... sach mei bohot maza aaya.. all thnx to KV. Ye trip aur rangeen bangaya. KV you're my best friend. thank you... mujhe sambhalne k liye.. mujhe firse muskuraana sikhaane k liye.. mujhe pata hai tum kabhi kisi ladki se pyar nhi karoge. Lekin agar kabhi karoge, tho uss ladki se lucky aur koi nhi hogi iss duniya mei..."

Kavin turns on the stereo at that moment both listen to some random song being played there and drive home.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN:** _Kaisa tha?_ _**Hope its not boring/horrible. I really hope u liked it! Plz rvw n lemme know! **__I will hopefully updt remaining fics soon! Thnx._


	7. Feelings, Flashback aur Confusion

**AN:** Hi guys! Kaise ho sab? Missed me? Gaaliya mat doh bhai ki late hogayi... request hai.. do not bash in rvws plz. We shifted to new home, exams, project and lot of other problems. So I was in majboori...

_**I apologise for the delay. **_**Again thanks to all those who favd/rvwd and loved my work! Love ya all! hope u njoy this updt!**

_**Humsafars**_

_. . ._

_Chapter 7_

_Feelings aur Confusion_

**Warning: Filler/Emo yet necessary chapter.**

_**. . .**_

Kavin drops off Purvi at her home and heads to bureau... Purvi joins him a while later.. there's a case, officers get busy.. the day ends normally.

**That night-**

Kavin is sitting in his room smiling involuntarily n remembering his moments with Purvi... he has enjoyed this trip.. it was fun.. playing with Purvi and those kids, the NGO staff, interacting with the elderly.. it was like having a family.. Sure his mother meant him his family but still.. he hated that he missed them all, his proper family... If only he had a wife, like Purvi and cute kids, like those in the NGO, if only he could embrace his grand dad and granny- Wait! Did he say wife and kids...

He realizes all the while he had been staring at Purvi's photo in his mobile and throws it... his mother enters the room only to witness his mobile breaking into two-

**Kavin thinks angrily- **"kya soch raha tha main.. nhi.. ye.. ye kaise soch sakta hu main.. main mom k saat khush hu. Fir mujhe meri family ki zarurat kya hai.. ugh! ye kya ho kya gaya hai mujhe..."

**Kavin's mom (KM)- **"Kavin.."

he spots his mother now.. and runs to hug her getting teary...

**Kavin- **"I'm sorry mom.. so sorry.. maine.. maine kya socha hai pata hai.."

**KM- **"KV.. beta.. are you OK? kya socha hai? bataao na.. abhi tak tho khush the.. achanak kya hua?"

**Kavin- **"maa.. maine ek pariwaar k bare mei socha.. mere daadi-daadu.. meri biwi bacche aur.. papa.. main.. maine socha kaise ye sab? itne saal se saare pariwaar ka pyar aapne khud, akele hoke bhi diya hai.. aap hi mera pariwaar ho... mera sab kuch.. par pata nhi kaise sochliya ye sab maine. I'm sorry ma.."

He hugs her again and she strokes his back.. she knows him well, knows how to handle his emotions.. KV is generally happy go lucky, but at times he's an emotional wreck.

**KM- **"its Ok.. its OK beta.. sorry mat bolo... koi galti nhi ki tumne.. main bhi chahti hu ki tumhe ek pariwar mile, sab ka pyar mile.."

**Kavin- **"maa par.. maine galti ki hai-"

They part from hug.. his mom wipes some of his tears and...

**KM- **"pyar karna galat nhi hai..."

**Kavin- **"maa main... kya keh rahi ho mom.."

**KM- **"sach. KV ye pyar na, aache acchon ka hosh udaa deta hai. jitna khubsurat hai utna dardnaak bhi. Warna achanak mera super cool beta itna emotional kyu hojaata?"

**Kavin- **"Mom.."

**KM- **"Purvi.. uss se pyar karne lage ho tum. hai na? aur issliye ye sab sochkar pareshaan hogaye ho. Right?"

**Kavin- ** "nhi mom.. main.."

**KM- **"jhoot mat bolo KV! Abhi tum thodi der pehle, usee k bare mei hi sochke muskuraa rahe the.."

**Kavin- **"haan maa par main sabke bare mei bhi tho-"

**KM- **"sabhi apnon k bare mei soch rahe the.. ab maan bhi jaa beta, ki Purvi bhi teri apni ban chuki hai.."

KV falls silent..

**Kavin- **"I don't know maa... woh kya hai mereliye.. par haan, jaane nhi dena chahta usko main apni zindgi se.. jiss tara main sab ko khush karta hu, wo.. wo mujhe khush karti hai.. mere chehre pe muskaan laana jaanti hai.. haan shayad, kuch hai mere dil mei usskliye.. par main nhi chahta ki woh feeling.. pyar ho-"

His mom watches his face, all the emotions on his face and his slight smile...

**KM- **"hmm..."

There's more silence.. KV thinks about Purvi and starts smiling involuntarily...

**KM- **" tumhe nhi lagta ki bohot der ho chuki hai.. khud ko dekho KV... kaise uske bare mei sochke fir se muskuraarahe ho"

He falls silent again..

**Kavin- **"mom main..."

**KM- **"I know tumhe pyar se allergy hai... yahi kehte rehte hon a tum? Teri ma ahu.. tho Mujhe pata hai ki kyu hai tumhe allergy."

More silence from Kv..

**KM- **"kyu ki tumhe lagta hai.. ki pyar sirf dard deta hai..."

**Kavin- **"dard hi tho mila hai aapko maa.. kya mila aapko dad se pyar karke?"

**KM- **"beta har love story ki sad endings nhi hoti.. aur teri maa ki love story ki bhi happy ending hi hui hai.. maine tere papa se pyar kia.. shaadi ki unse.. mujhe tujh jaisa beta mila.. unka pariwaar ka pyar mila.. unka pyar mila.. sab kuch mila.. lekin.."

**Kavin- **"lekin ek din aapko chod diya papa ne... hai na... divorce! Ye thi aapki happy ending.. hai na mom!?"

**KM- **"kuch misunderstandings the beta.. bas wohi divorce k kaaran baney.. lekin fir bhi main khush hu, jaante ho kyu.. kyuki tum ho mere saat, mera beta mere saat hai, aur wo saari acchi-acchi yaadei.. jinmei humara pura pariwaar hai.. woh bhi tho hai mere saat. mujhe pata hai.. ek din tumhare papa mujhe samjhenge.. ab bhi mujhe yakkin hai ki-"

**Kavin- **"kitni bholi hai mom.. aapko lagta hai ki ab 10 saal baad..."

**KM- **"haan KV.. mujhe ab bhi lagta hai ki sab kuch thik hoga.. pyar mei saat na mile, isska matlab ye nhi ki woh dardnaak ho, ya fir wo.. wo pyar hi naa ho.."

KV rolls his eyes..

**KM- **"KV.. step out and see.. sab ke story mei sad twists nhi hote beta.. agar tum sach mei Purvi se pyar karte ho, aur agar tere parents ki kahaani tujhe rok rahi hai.. tho main clear karna chahti hu.. ki sab ke saat waisa nhi hota jo mere saat hua hai.. bahar jaake dekhoge tho tumhe kitne happy couples milenge, main.. main bataa nhi sakti-"

**Kavin- **"sad endings bhi milenge maa.. jaake dekhuu?"

**KM- **"milenge KV... aise log bhi honge.. lekin ye sochke.. hum jeena nhi chod sakte na? ye tum acche se sochlena.. aur haan thodi der mei neeche aajao.. dinner tayyar hai.. mann ki sthithi jaisi bhi ho.. khaane se naaraz nhi rehte..."

And his mom walks off.. he stands thinking.

**. . . .**

**Meanwhile Purvi's home-**

Purvi's family finishes dinner together. Later Purvi is in her room, smiling &amp; remembering her moments with Kavin, how they became friends and how her life took a U-turn to enter the road to happiness...

**Purvi- **"thanks to you Kavin. Ab main apni zindgii se zyada pyar karti hu.."

She's admiring their pic in her mobile

**Purvi- **"aaj bas main kuch bhi nhi chahti.. bas chahti hu tho tumhara saat.. we should be friends forever. What say?"

She smiles and goes to sleep.

**. . .**

Nxt morning, somewhere in Mumbai..

**(Dushyant &amp; the girl story contd.. non-fans can skip)**

Its Sunday. A guy is seen dragging a girl in her mid-twenties...

**Girl- **"ugh! Chodiye mujhe.. maine kaha chodiye, mere senior nhi hai aap yaha..."

**Dushyant-** "jaanta hu.."

**Girl- **"haat chodiye... kaha leke jaarahe hai aap? Ek tho mujhe subah-subah ghar se uthaake laaye ho.. aur.. aur ab aise sadak pe kheechke kaha lejaarahe ho.."

**Dushyant-** "just keep quiet and move.."

**Girl- **"main police mei complain kardungi.. main keh rahi hu haan!"

**Dushyant-** "haan kardena. Lekin baad mei.. chalo"

**Girl- **"oh god.. stop.."

And he stops finally when they are inside a building... An old woman greets the guy..

**Lady-** "Dushyant! Arey beta tum yaha? itni subah-subah?"

**Dushyant-** "Namaste Shikha maa.."

The girl beside him glares at him as she watches him touch the lady's feet.

**Shikha-** "Arey khush raho, khush raho.. ye kon hai.."

**Dushyant-** "uh- ye.. yeh Ishita hai.. mere saat kaam karti hai. bureau mei.."

**Shikha-** "dost hai tumhari?"

**Girl (Ishita)- **"nhi Dushman.."

**Shikha-** "huh? dushman kaise?"

**Ishita- **"aap dekhiye na.. bina bole meri zindgi mei ghus aagaye aapka beta. Uss din sadak pe akeli thi main tho ussne zabardasti ghar bhej diya. Uss din se leke ab tak peecha kar rahe hai mere. Aur aaj tho hud hogai. subah subah ghar se uthaake, mujhe yaha le aaye.. samjhte kya hai apne-aap ko ye?"

**Dushyant-** "dost.."

**Ishita, Shikha- **"dost?"

**Dushyant-** "haan maa.. meri taraf se ye dosti hai, bas.. aisa hi samjhiye.."

Ishita glares at him and looks around &amp; realizes they are in an NGO for kids...

**Shikha-** "Dushyant, ladki ko pareshan karna thik nhi hai. aur Ishita beta.. shaant hojao. Itna gussa thik nhi, baitho tum dono"

**Dushyant-** "nhi maa. Hum baitne nhi aaye. Kahaa hai saare orphanage k bacche?"

**Shikha-** "woh tho breakfast kar rahe honge abhi.. par kyu?"

**Dushyant-** "hum unse milsakte hai?"

**Shikha-** "haan par.. abhi milna hai kya?"

**Dushyant-** "woh chocolates dena tha unko."

**Shikha-** "parso hi diya tumne. Aur itni baar kyu taqleef lete ho unko khush karne ki-"

**Dushyant-** "main bhi tho unke jaisa hu na maa..."

Ishita's jaw drops at this...

**Shikha-** "Maa kehte ho.. aur fir kehte ho ki anaath ho.."

**Dushyant-** "anaath nhi kaha maine maa. Aapke hote hue, na main anath ho sakta hu, naa hi woh sab bacche.."

**Shikha-** "mera baccha, I promise tum kabhi akele nhi rahoge. Khush rehna, humesha. Love you beta"

The duo hug.. Ishita gets teary watching this. _Akdu adiyal Dushyant is an orphan..?!_

**Dushyant-** "maa mujhe bhi breakfast karna hai. chalei?"

**Shikha-** "accha chalo. I'll take you to the kitchens.."

**There in the kitchen...**

Ishita watches nearly 200 kids having their breakfast. Shikha goes to get breakfast for Dushyant &amp; Ishita.

**Dushyant-** "kya dekh rahi ho.."

**Ishita- **"sir.. woh, yahi ki.. itne saare bacche yaha pe hai.. aur aap.."

**Dushyant-** "haan main. Isee NGO ne mujhe badaa kiya. Unhone hi mujhe padhaya, accha khaasa insaan banaya. Aur iss NGO ko chalanewaali Shikha Milind. Unko main shikha maa bolta hu."

**Ishita- **"aap ye dikhaane k liye yaha laaye mujhe?"

**Dushyant-** "haan.. maine dekha hai tum, apno ke pyar k liye taras rahi thi. And I felt you need to know this. Mere parents ek accident mei ghusar gaye. Kuch 15 saal pehle. 12 saal ka tha tab. Tab mere mama, mere baaki k rishtedaaro ne mujhe yaha chod diya. Unke liye main ek bojh tha. Sab ke hote hue bhi main ek anaath bangaya"

Ishi falls silent..

**Dushyant-** "lekin Shikha maa.. unke liye main beta jaisa tha. Aaj bhi hu.. ye sab main tumhe issliye keh raha hu. Kyu ki mujhe laga, tumhe samajhna chahiye. Ki pariwar ka pyar na milne pe zindgi ruk nhi jaati. Kahi na kahi.. koi naa koi insaan zarur hota hai, jo sacche dil se humareliye care karei. Kabhi na kabhi wo insaan mil bhi jaata hai. Mujhe aisa mila hai.. kya pata tumhe bhi miljaye.."

Ishita is lost thinking... shikha is back with breakfast..

**Shikha-** "socha Dushu k saat tumhareliye bhi kuch le aaun.. paraanthe pasand hai tumhe?"

**Ishita- **"ji.. thank you..."

**Shikha-** "arey thanks kisliye beta.."

**Ishita- **"aunty... woh ek baat puchu.."

Ishu looks at Dushu and then at Shikha-

**Ishita- **"kya main aapko shikha maa keh sakti hu?"

Shikha looks at Dushu who smiles and shrugs..

**Ishita- **"I'm sorry. Agar aapko bura laga-"

**Shikha-** "arey nhi. sorry kisliye.. tum shikha maa keh sakti ho. Kyu Dushu?"

**Dushyant- **"hmm.. beshak.."

Ishita smiles and nods... they finish their breakfast.. Later the trio interact with kids, distribute sweets &amp; chocolates and it's a great beginning to the day.

**. . . **

Same morning, **KV's place-**

There's a knock on their door-

**Kavin- **"arey Daddu aap? Good morning..."

**Dadaji- **"good morning KV.."

A man in his late 70's takes his seat in KV's living room.

**KM- **"Singh ji aap.. Satsriaakal.."

**Dadaji- **"jeete raho puttar.. ohh dekh KV.. aise.. aise milte hai busurgon se... woh good morning nhi bolte.."

**Kavin-** "arey tho main dono boldeta hu... satsriakal ji Daddu ji"

KV touches the old man's feet... his mother smiles and leaves to get some chai to everyone.. the old man just slaps him on the arm as he gets up

**Kavin-** "ohh mujhe aashirwaad nhi doge?"

**Dadaji- **"arey oh dramebaaz! tere saat mera aashirwaad humesha rahega.."

**Kavin-** "Kii baat hai haan? Koi khaas gal karni hai? ya.. Aise hi padhaar rahe ho itni subah subah yaha?"

**Dadaji- **"arey kya bataau KV. kal tak main badi tension mei tha.. par ab tu aagaya hai.. tho main khush hu.."

**Kavin-** "accha.."

**Dadaji- **"haan puttar..."

**Kavin-** "daddu.. baat kya hai.."

**Dadaji- **"woh teri daadi hai na.. uski na 75th happy wala birthday hai parso.."

**Kavin-** "parso.. daadi ka birthday.. ohho! Awesome! Fir tho mast party arrange karenge.."

**Dadaji- **"haan.. bas uss kaam mei, mujhe teri madad ki zarurat hai.."

**Kavin-** "arey madad.. madad kya daddu main.. main puraa kaam karunga.."

**Dadaji- **"arey nhi puttar.. pura nhi.. arey pura kaam tum karogey tho, mujhe chain nahi aavega.. woh kii hai na.. jabse humari shaadi hui, tab se uske happy birthday pe, maine hi saara intezaam kia hai.. haan bacche the kuch saal meri madad karne.. fir wo bhi US chalegaye. Aur mudke dekha bhi nhi."

**Kavin-** "bacchon ki yaad aarahi hai.. ?"

**Dadaji- **"arey naa-naa puttar.. tu hai tho unki kami kyu hogi.. bhagwaan ne bada ehsaan kiya hai hume tumhare padosi banaake.. padosi k roop mei pariwar milaa hai mujhe.."

KV squats down and looks at the old man with utmost respect and love..

**Kavin-** "daddu.. pariwar kehte ho, aur padosi bhi. Ye acceptable nhi hai, I say.. just boliye ki hum ek pariwar hai.. aur fir aap hi tho kehte hai na, ki rishte pyar se bante hai... tho humara aur aapka bhi ek pyara sa rishta hai.."

**Dadaji- **"behad khoobsurat rishta hai.. jise hum 10 saal se nibhaa rahe the.. sach beta. Jis tara se tumne aur tumhari maa ne humara ahem waqt par saat diya, waisa tho kisi ne nhi diya.. humare apne bacche bhi nhi.."

**Kavin-** "Dadduu.. aap.. aapne bhi tho saat diya tha humara.. hum jab yaha par aaye the 10 saal pehle.. tab hum akele the.. koi nhi tha humare saat, mom k rishtedar bhi mom ka saat chod diya kyu ki unhe laga mom ne hi dad ko choda... aur tab humara saat kisne dia?!"

KV's mom who's listening to this convo gets emotional.. both KV and the elderly man too get teary..

**Kavin-** "ye buri baat hai haan daddu... zyada emotional mat karo bola na maine.. kitni baar bola hai.. daddu bas karo ab haan.. main rodunga.. sacchi mei..."

**Dadaji- **"Arey sher kahii rota hai tho iss mei kya bura hai.. isska matlub hua ki sher k seene mei bhi dil hai.. aur tu mera sher hai..."

KV laughs and then gives a watery smile as the old man (his grandfather) embraces him.. his mother too smiles and gets to serve the chai-naashta..

**After breakfast-**

**Kavin-** "daddu! Fatafat bol do aap. ki kya kya karna hai.. I'll do them all.."

**Dadaji- **"ohh puttar bola na sirf madad karni hai tujhe.. old age hai isliye madad maangi hai, warna saari arrangements apni haaton se karta main.."

**KM- **"dekha kitna pyar karte hai daddu teri daadi se.."

KV is surprised but then smiles.. may be what his mom said is true.. he gets flash of previous night's conversation. Thanks to daddu, he has almost forgotten what's going on in his life.. at least for a while.

**Dadaji- **"bol na.. madad karega kya?"

**Kavin-** "haan. Haan Dadaji.. batayiye kya karna hai.."

KV takes the list of things to be brought and leaves for bureau after getting ready quickly. (He has Sunday duty)

**Kavin-** "Daddu aapke kaam hojayenge.. abhi main bureau jaaraha hu.. sham ko milte hai.. see you both.. bye mom.."

**KM- **"bye beta.."

His mom smiles... '_finally iss ghar mei khushiyan aayengi.. aur jab mere KV ki shaadi hojayegi Purvi se.. woh khushiyan tho double hongi..'_

**. . .**

The next two days, KV is busy at bureau owing to cases. When he returns home, he's busy helping dadaji, making arrangements for Dadi's bday party.

**. . . / \ . . **

**Two days later, that night-**

Dadi's birthday is celebrated in a grand way. Everyone is happy. As usual Dadi's relatives wished her on her mobile. Her family wasn't with her but whole of the Dareez street's residents and KV's family was with her. And it's a great day..

**Dadi- **"arey itne saare logo ka main kya karungi.. bas yaha pe jo bhi log hai.. sab mere saat hai.. sab mujhe pyar karte hai. mujhse milne aaye hai.. main bohot khush hu.. mere bacche nhi hai tho kya hua.. haan? bas ek tamanna hai, ki unhe pata chal jaye ek din.. woh zindgi kuch bhi nhi hai, jismei pyar naa ho..."

KV and others clap for the old lady as she thanks everyone who attended the party.

**Dadi- **"aur mere apne nhi hai yaha, kissne bola ji? Ohh mere piyoji hai. mera potha hai, bhagwaan ka diya hua pariwaar hai, aap sab bhi tho apne hai.."

There are cheers.. more claps... Mr. Singh, KV's daddu feeds her the cake.. KV adores the elderly couple..

**Kavin thinks-** 'kitnaa pyar hai inn dono k beech.. mom is right. Shayad, pyar karna galat nhi hai.. aur agar pyar aisa hai.. tho mujhe allergy nhi hogi pyar se.. mujhe tho shaayad pyar se pyaar hogaya...'

His mobile rings-

**Kavin-** "hello.."

Its purvi..

**Kevi convo...**

**Purvi- **"hi KV kaha ho? Kaise ho?"

He smiles..

**Kavin-** "ye baat tho tum.. bureau mei puch sakti thi na.."

**Purvi- **"arey waha time kaha mila mujhe.. itne cases... aur.. ye itna shor kaisa.."

**Kavin-** "arey woh.. main ek party mei hu so.."

**Purvi- **"party?"

**Kavin-** "haan wo daadi ka birthday hai!"

**Purvi- **"very bad haan.. daadi ji ka birthday hai mujhe invite nhi kia kyu? Arey main mil leti unse tho unko kitna accha lagta.."

**Kavin-** "tum unhe jaanti ho?"

**Purvi- **"arey tho jaan leti na.. you're very bad KV. Mujhe tumse baat nhi karni hai. kaise dost ho tum.."

**Kavin-** "arey arey shaant.. mujhe pata hai.. tumhe cake khaani hai na.. kal main tumhe khilaadunga.. cake.. and ice cream.."

**Purvi- **"hawww! Tumhara kehne ka matlub hai.. ki.. main sirf khaane k liye parties attend karti hu haan?"

KV is now outside the house away from the shor-

**Kavin-** "arey nhi nhi.. aisa nhi hai I know ki tum.."

**Purvi- **"relax! Arey sahi hai na.. mujhe tho waise bhi cakes aur pastries hi pasand hai.. isliye tho jaati hu main parties mei.."

Purvi laughs and he too laughs loudly.. this girl is mad.. she's.. different.. err.. what he means is.. special yes.. he loved her voice, her laugh..

**Purvi- **"accha tho kal tum mujhe treat de rahe ho? Right?"

**Kavin-** "right.."

**Purvi- **"OK bye.."

**Kavin-** "bye good night.."

**Purvi- **"ruko ruko.. "

**Kavin-** "haan bolo."

**Purvi- **"arey maine treat k liye phone nhi kia tumhe.. woh tumhari yaad aarahi thi.. aur humne kaafi time se baat nhi ki.. so..."

He nods..

**Kavin-** "I understand.. I know yar.. ki tum bhukkad nhi ho.."

**Purvi- **"KV! Tum.. tum bekar ho.. idiot!" *hides smile*

**Kavin-** "good night.." *laughs*

**Purvi- **"good night... ab bolo ki tum Mazak kar rahe the"

**Kavin-** "haan Mazak tha.. ok ab main rakhu.."

**Purvi- **"badi jaldi hai call cut karne ki.. ok fine daadi ka bday hai na.. enjoy karo.. bye.."

**Kavin-** "byee.. tckr.."

He smiles..

Yes.. maybe he loved her too! Yes.. he loves her... and he will let her know!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN:** filler chap! Sorry guys.. plz do rvw, agla chap will be good.. and a twist awaits you. Ishyant scene isliye tha kyu ki some ppl asked me to include dem as well. Hope ya don't mind.

_**Nxt updts in order-**_ LP, SSBN, Tu Zindgii, Kuch iss tara, APH and MDC

DMG is on hold for now... sorry.


	8. Near & Far

**AN**: As usual many thanks to all those who rvwd/favd &amp; encouraged my work. Love you all :*

Slightly long chapter, ishyant is included. Buut still, hope ya guys like it.

**Imp Note, regarding ishyant: **I'm including ishyant scenes for all those who love them. Some are reviewing ki please likho, some are saying don't write. Well guys **I can't abandon what I started, so I'll continue and give it a closure. Please bear with me.** I'd like to emphasize that **nonfans can always skip them.** Others can enjoy**. I'd also like to reaffirm that Kevi have always been the highlight of this fic. Thank you!**

**. . .**

**Humsafars**

**. . .**

_**Chapter 7: Near &amp; Far**_

**. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Three days pass. Kavin, Purvi were no more colleagues or friends, but best friends. Kavin is sure he feels a lot more for her while Purvi treats him as a friend.

**Kv thinks- **"Pata nei agar maine apni dil ki haal abhi bataadi, tho Purvi mujhe galat samajh sakti hai... aur jaldbaazi mei kiya hua kaam kabhi nhi banta... kya wobhi mereliye kuch feel karti hai? pata nhi kya hai uske dil mei... pata lagaana padega"

He smiles to himself. He doesn't get much time to ponder over his feelings or hers owing to various cases that keep him busy.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**The next day-**

It's again a busy day for the team, there's a new case. That evening, near the parking lot, KV is starting his bike...

**Purvi- **"Hey KV"

Purvi greets him as everyone being to leave.

**Kavin- **"Hi Purvi..."

**Purvi- **"lo ab bolrahe ho 'Hi'... bye bolne ke waqt?"

**Kavin- **"arey subah bola tha tumhe..."

**Purvi- **"hmm wo bhi koi 'Hi' hua? Bola 'hi good morning' aur fir saara din kaam mei busy."

**Kavin- **"arey meri drama queen! Bolo ki baat kya hai?"

**Purvi- **"tumhe kaise pata ki koi aur baat hai?" *smiles*

**Kavin- **"haha! Acche se jaangaya hu tumhe. Hum best friends hai remember?"

**Purvi- **"haan... wo kaise bhool sakti hu?"

Both smile more.

**Kavin- **"good... ab bolo ki baat kya hai?"

**Purvi- **"mujhe na shopping karni hai... main Shreya ko lejaati saat mei. Par usey koi kaam hai ghar mei... ab case bhi solve hogaya tho, kya tum mere saat chaloge?"

**Kavin- **"case solve nhi hota, tho bhi chalta main..."

She gives a big smile... he smiles back...

**Kavin- **"tum smile karte hue bohot sundar lagti ho..."

She laughs...

**Purvi- **"sundar? Chehra dekho murjhaagaya. Itna kaam kia aaj, itna ghoomna pada mujhe dhoop mei..."

**Kavin- **"arey haan... lekin aapka chehra woh chehra hai ji, jisey dekh ke murjhaye hue phool bhi khil jayei."

She gives him a look &amp; then smiles big again...

**Purvi- **"tumhe kavitayei likhni chahiye thi... accha karte tum... ya fir shayeri likhne ki koshish karo na tum... thank god, tumhe ladkiyon mei interest nhi warna kitno ke dil tod dete tum haan?"

**Kavin- **"arey arey, humne pyar nhi kia tho kya hua, agar karenge tho deewano ki tarah karenge, wo bhi sirf ek ladki se... aur aapki information k liye bataaduu... main shayer tho nhi. Magar eh hasee, dekha jo tumko, mujhko shayeriiii aagayiii..."

She slaps him...

**Purvi- **"chal jhoote! Mujhe dekh ke shayeri aagayi... Jhoote taareef kar rahe ho haan?"

**Kavin- **"arey jhoot nhi sach hai yar.. sachhi mei..."

**Purvi- **"Aur achanak ye pyar ki baatei kyu kar rahe ho haan?"

**Kavin- **"aiwey... aur mujhe nhi lagta tareef karna galat baat hai-"

**Purvi- **"haan haan mujhe pata hai.. flirt kar rahe ho mere saat! Apne best friend k saat! Very bad haan... flirt bangaye tum! Flirt!"

**Kavin- **"hey.. mujhe flirt mat kaho..."

He pulls her nose... she pulls his...

**Kavin- **"ow! Itna zor se kheecha Purvi..."

**Purvi- **"KV tum na adorable ho! Sach mei... tumne mera mood lift kardiya... subah se low feel kar rahi thi..."

**Kavin- **"low? Kyu..."

**Purvi- **"pata nhi bas aise hi..."

**Kavin- **"ahh main hu na.. chalo shopping karne chalengey na, mood aur banjayega..."

**Purvi- **"haan..."

**Kavin- **"bait jaao..."

He sighs.. did he really flirt with her? Looked like he did! Thank god, she didn't get mad at him. Does this mean... she liked him?

**Purvi- **"kya soch rahe ho... chalo na"

She sits behind him on his bike &amp; they drive on.

**. . . / \ . . .**

(**Ishyant scene:** non fans can skip)

Dushyant watches as Kavin waves him while driving away giving an apologetic look.

"mera bike legaya? Woh bhi peeche Purvi ko bithaake? Baad mei dekhlunga usey..."

Just then someone comes up from behind, clearing their throat.

"sir..."

He turns around... Its Ishita.

"kya main aapse kuch baat kar sakti hu?"

He checks his watch.

"bas 5 minutes..."

He looks at her and nods.

"OK jaldi bolo, kya bolna hai..."

She has her head bowed.

"I'm sorry..."

He smiles a bit... she looked like a kid who's apologizing to her teacher.

"kya kaha? Maine suna nhi thik se.."

"maine kaha I'm sorry... aapne meri bohot madad ki.. uss din sadak pe.. lift dekar madad ki. Aur kal... yeh ehsaas dilaakar madad ki... mujhe ehsaas hogaya hai sir, ki chaahe humare pariwar, dost, sab log hum se moo mod le, fir bhi hum akele nhi hote... kyu ki bhagwan kisi ko bhej dete hai, humare saat dene k liye..."

He folds his arms and smiles...

"jaldi seekh gayi.. acchi student ho tum..."

She looks up smiling a little...

"I'm sorry, maine aapko bhala bura kaha... kaafi kosa.. I'm.. I'm really sorry..."

"apology accepted"

"kya?"

"maine dil se maaf kia tumhe Ishita. It's OK. tum frustration mei thi. I understand."

She smiles...

"so..."

"so?"

"um.. main soch rahi thi... kyu na.. friends?"

She extends her hand and he's surprised. He pauses for a moment before smiling and shaking hands with her.

"friends..."

She smiles..

"thank you..."

"uh-uh dosti ka pehla usool... no sorry, no thank you..."

Both exchange smiles.

"aap bohot lucky ho. Aapko shikha maa jaise koi mila hai. aur shayad main bhi lucky hu... agli baar jab unse milogey tho mujhe bhi lejaao na please..."

"sure..."

"so.. aap ghar jaarahe ho"

"yep..."

So they walk together towards the bus stop, smiling talking about random things. Their friendship has just begun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kevi, In the shopping mall...**

Purvi is swishing through various dresses present there.

**Purvi- **"ohho ye wala loon, ya fir ye waala? Arey ye bhi accha hai..."

KV is watching her with a smile...

**Purvi- **"Hey! Smile karne k liye nhi laayi tumhe yaha! Idher aao... isey pakdo..."

**Kavin- **"Yes ma'm"

She laughs and hands him few dresses.

**Purvi- **"zyada over-acting karne ki zarurat nhi hai... jaldi bolo inn mei konsi dress acchi hai..."

**Kavin- **"sare ke sare acche hai madam."

**Purvi- **"hmm ye acche hai. lekin kya main acchi lagungi inhe pehenkar."

**Kavin- **"madam... aap apni khoobsurti ka kam andaza lagaa rahi hai. aap jobhi dress pehnengi na, woh sundar lagegi, sirf aapki waje se..."

She smiles trying not to blush...

**Purvi- **"kya baat hai.. tareef pe tareef sunne ko milraha hai..."

**Kavin- **"ji madam, aap hai isee layak..."

She hits him on his arm playfully.

**Purvi- **"oye madam, madam kehna band karo. Warna ye store wala tumhe mera driver samjhega..."

**Kavin- **"hmm samjhne do usey jo samajhna hai..."

**Purvi- **"par main nhi chahti ki woh tumhe aisa samjhe. Tumhari jagah inn sabse uuper hai kavin. Meri nazron mei tum waha ho..."

She lifts up her hand in the air to stress her point.

**Purvi- **"tumhari izzat mei kabhi koi kami aayein... ye main bilkul nhi chahti..."

He smiles and holds his heart..

**Kavin- **"hayeee... chooliya dil ko, churaliya mera dil yarrr..."

**Purvi- **"shhh kya bol rahe ho.. sab log kya sochenge?"

She looks down. He smiles. Is she blushing?

**Kavin- **"arey main tho tumhari tareef kar raha tha. Ab samjha main Purvi. Ki itne deewane kyu hai tumhare."

**Purvi- **"itne deewane? Kitne hai... ek ko dikhaao, main bhi dekhungi usey-"

**Kavin- **"sabse bada deewana tho tumhare saamne hai, aur tum usey roz dekhti ho-"

She blushes, smiles then chuckles...

**Purvi- **"KV..." *sigh*

**Kavin- **"You are beautiful..."

She looks at him in awe... turning pink, her heart filling with joy and some other feeling that she can't describe.

**Kavin- **"bahar se bhi aur andar se bhi. You're a beautiful person"

She smiles widely not knowing what to say...

**Kavin- **"don't worry... main khud ko kabhi tumhare nazron mei girne nhi dunga. Jobhi tum mere bare mei sochti ho, usey main kabhi galat sabit nhi karunga..."

He gives her a smile and she hugs him...

**Purvi- **"you're the best KV! I'm so glad ki mujhe tumahre jaisa accha dost mila hai..."

He pats her back and they part. It was a brief hug, so friendly and warm, their hug.

**Purvi- **"main isey try karke aati hu..."

She takes a cream and blue coloured salwar suit and leaves towards the trial rooms.

**Kavin- **"Ok jaldi aana. Main yaha wait karunga..."

**Purvi- **"hmm..."

She answers without looking back.

**Kavin- **"hurry up. Mujhe bhook lagi hai..."

**Purvi- **"ok ok..."

They wrap up their shopping. Purvi buys some salwar suits a few dresses. They eat chat, talk about random things.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Near Purvi's home...**

Kavin drops her off near her home. She gets down and is saying bye.

**Purvi- **"today was awesome! I think hume roz shopping pe jana chahiye!"

**Kavin- **"Roz? Baba ree! Margaya"

Kavin who's sitting on his bike acts as if he fainted. She laughs

**Purvi- **"hehe dramebaaz... utjaao.. main mazak kar rahi thi..."

He peeks at her...

**Kavin- **"sach mei mazak tha..?"

**Purvi- **"arey haan baba... sacchi mei.. uth jaao.."

He smiles &amp; opens his eyes sitting straight.

**Purvi- **"haye kitne dramebaz ho tum... idiot!" *laughs*

He too chuckles a bit. He just enjoys her company... even a stupid conversation feels magical thanks to her presence. And he dint want to let her go. _**He wants to say he needs her by his side, always and forever.**_

**Purvi- **"accha ab jao. Good night..."

She begins to walk away, but he holds her hand. She turns around.

**Kavin- **"tumse kuch kehna tha..."

**Purvi- **"haan... kaho na"

**Kavin- **"uhh... umm... samajh nhi aaraha kaise kahu... tum.. tum bura nei maanogi na..."

**Purvi- **"bura kyu maanungi? kaho na..."

**Kavin- **"sure... zarur kahunga.. sahi waqt aane pe..."

He slightly chides himself internally for being chicken. She's confused...

**Purvi- **"arey bolo na..."

**Kavin- **"just promise me. Ki humari dosti pe koi asar nhi hoga... kabhi bhi nhi, kisi baat se bhi nhi"

**Purvi- **"KV ye kya baat hui haan? Humari dosti meri zindgi ki aajtak ki sabse khubsurat hissa hai. usey main humesha sambhal ke rakhungi..."

**Kavin- **"great! I knew it..."

Both smile.

**Kavin- **"Ok then chalta hu.."

He begins to start his bike.

**Purvi- **"KV... kya bolna tha?"

**Kavin- **"badi bechain horahi ho janne k liye.."

**Purvi- **"nhi tho..."

**Kavin- **"haha jhoot!"

**Purvi- **"nhi..."

**Kavin- **"maan jaao naa...'

**Purvi- **"haan jhoot hai. hehe you know na.. main kitni enthusiastic hojaati hu kisi bhi baat ko leke. Tho bol do na..."

**Kavin- **"nah.. nah.. abhi nhi.."

**Purvi- **"KV-"

He starts his bike...

**Kavin- **"waqt aane pe bolunga... wo bhi sirf tumko.. I promise..."

he begins to drive away

**Purvi- **"unfair..."

**Kavin- **"good night!"

And he's gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . / \ . . . **

**Few days later-**

**(Ishyant scene: in cafeteria, **nonfans can skip)

It's valentine's day... Dushyant is reading a file sipping his coffee, sitting in his fav chair in the cafeteria. Someone comes there searching for him.

**Ishu- **"Dushyant! Ohh tho yaha ho tum..."

Ishita walks in smiling, spotting him.

**Dushyant- **"good morning..."

**Ishu- **"good morning..."

He smiles looking at her; joy filling his heart as he heard her name from her lips. Their bonding emerged from being hostile or forceful to pure friendship and is seemingly heading for something more.

**Dushyant- **"baitho na... coffee piyogi?"

**Ishu- **"haan sure... but... yaha nhi..."

He closes the file and looks at her keenly.

**Dushyant- **"yaha nhi matlub?"

**Ishu- **"uh... maine ghar mei peeliya tha aaj subah. Aur... main soch rahi thi... agar tum free ho sham ko tho, hum... kahi... coffee peene chal sakte hai..."

He smiles while getting into a standing position, folding his arms, looking keenly at her.

**Ishu- **"kya dekh rahe ho..."

**Dushyant- **"kya?"

**Ishu- **"maine coffee k liye pucha bas aur-"

**Dushyant- **"as a date?"

She doesn't answer and avoids his gaze.

**Dushyant- **"maine pucha ye coffee kis khushi mei Ishita? Is it a date.. ya fir aise hi?"

**Ishu- **"aise.. aise hi..."

She knows she's lying but then she tries to be confident giving him a small smile, looking at him straight in his eyes.

**Dushyant- **"par tumhari aankhei tho kuch aur keh rahi hai..."

_Margaye..._

**Ishu- **"kya.. kya keh rahi hai..."

He takes few quick steps towards her. She freezes, unable to get away from her spot.

**Dushyant- **"ye keh rahi hai..."

He takes hold of one of her hands in his...

**Ishu- **"ye aap.."

**Dushyant- **"arey mujhe bolne do na.."

She falls silent.

**Dushyant- **"tumhari ankhei... tumhari dil ki baat saaf bataa rahi hai.."

She looks down, smiling a little, her cheeks turning pink.

**Dushyant- **"aur ye tumhare gaal, ho laal horahe hai... ye bhi kuch keh rahi hai..."

She chuckles a bit. Nah, she won't let him get her so soon. She will play tough..

**Ishu- **"acha kya keh rahi hai? bataayiye zara..."

**Dushyant- **"bataadu?"

**Ishu- **"haan.."

**Dushyant- **"sach mein bataadu?"

**Ishu- **"haan..."

He pulls her closer into his embrace. She squeals weakly...

**Dushyant- **"ye keh rahi hai.. I..."

There's a pause...

**Dushyant- **"love..."

***pause***

**Dushyant- **"you..."

She closes her eyes relishing the feeling of being in his arms. She doesn't know how or when her feelings have changed, how this guy who pestered her managed to capture her heart.

**Dushyant- **"ab tumhari bari..."

She opens her eyes and makes a sad face...

**Ishu- **"very sorry..."

she pushes him gently, getting out of his grasp.

**Ishu- **"itni aasani se main kuch nhi kehne wali."

**Dushyant- **"really, sham ko tum khud aake mujhse kahogi..."

**Ishu- **"really?"

**Dushyant- **"really..."

**Ishu- **"accha dekhte hai. 7pm café coffee shop."

**Dushyant- **"done..."

**Ishu- **"done... yaad rakhna aapne pehle kaha wo teen shabd.."

**Dushyant- **"konse teen shabd.."

**Ishu- **"arey wohi.. I..."

**Dushyant- **"haan..."

**Ishu- **"I.. I... I...'

She laughs and he makes a face. She's about to walk away but he pulls her back into his embrace. Its 8:50 AM. He loves to be early. He's sure they are alone. So what's wrong in being a little playful?

**Kavin- **"arey baba ab tho band kar tera romance... main bhi yahi pe hu.."

Ishyant jump apart hearing that voice. Kavin who has his eyes closed till then, comes out of his hiding spot from behind the door. He hid himself behind the door because he dint want to interrupt while they were planning the date. But ab hud hogai... :P

Kavin smiles at both his friends. Ishita turns beet red, mumbles a sorry to Kavin and rushes out... Dushyant turns red and sighs thinking this will cost him a lot..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dushu-KV talk...**_

**Kavin- **"arey wah mere bhai! tu tho maine pyar kia ka salman nikla!"

KV pats his back teasing his friend...

**Dushyant- **"haan tho tu bhi banjaa na... DDLJ ka shahrukh..."

**Kavin- **"banengey ji banengey.."

**Dushyant- **"jaldi bann warna kahi Purvi miss na hojaye.."

**Kavin- **"arey... tujhe kaise pata?"

**Dushyant- **"hum dost hai... haan aajkal zyada waqt saat mei nhi bitaa rahei, iska matlub ye nhi ki main apne dost ko naa samjhuu..."

**Kavin- **"ahh.. tu mera yar hai re.."

Duo hugs.

**Dushyant- **"waise bol di tune ussey?"

**Kavin- **"ahh nhi yar... valentines' hai.. tho aaj kehne ki koshish karunga."

**Dushyant- **"koshish nhi... tu kahega samjhe. Aisi maamlon mei der nhi karni chahiye..."

**Kavin- **"ok baba kehdunga. Tu bol na.. ye tum aur Ishita... ye sab kaise hua?"

**Dushyant- **"ab tho wohi meri humsafar hai. jodiyan uuperwala banaata hai yar. Tho bas, rab ne meri Jodi uske saat banaadi. Kahani lambi hai... fursat mei samjhaunga."

**Kavin- **"great! I'm happy for you yar!"

**Dushyant- **"I wish tumhe tumhari humsafar miljaayei.."

**Kavin- **"thanks yar.."

**Dushyant- **"so coffee?"

**Kavin- **"sure... mujhe lagta hai meri waje se Ishita bhaag gayi yaha se... main usey bulaake lau?"

**Dushyant- **"arey nhi.. chodo na.. waise woh bas kuch kehne aayi thi.. baat hogayi humari...'

**Kavin- **"haan dikh raha tha.. kya baat kar rahe the tum log-"

**Dushyant- **"KV. Meri taang kheechna chod.. aur coffee peele."

**Kavin- **"OKz okz.. aaj ke liye baksh deta hu tujhe! bach gaya aaj tu..."

**Dushyant- **"uff... thank god! Bachgaya teri goli se!"

Both share a laugh.

Dushyant gets some coffee for Kavin and the duo resumes chatting about random things, catching up with each other's life.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**(Ishyant scene: **non fans can skip)

_Evening time, café coffee shop-_

Dushyant and Ishita meet at the café. Both are seated by a nice table, facing each other.

**Dushyant- **"Hie..."

**Ishu- **"Hello..."

**Dushyant- **"nice evening haan?"

**Ishu- **"haan..."

**Dushyant- **"so..."

**Ishu- **"so?"

**Dushyant- **"madam... aapko yaad nhi hum yaha kyu hai?"

She smiles...

**Ishu- **"yaad hai na."

He beams...

**Dushyant- **"great! Tho bataao na..."

**Ishu- **"coffee peene."

**Dushyant- **-_-

**Ishu- **"hahahaha! Tumhara chehra dekho Dushyant. Ruko main photo kheechti hu..."

She picks up her phone but he holds her hand...

**Dushyant- **"I love you..."

He smiles widely as she turns pink and looks down.

**Dushyant- **"sach bataau tho mujhe pata bhi nhi tha. Ki ye sab kaise hua. Kyu hua. But I'm glad ki hua hai Ishita. Pehle Shikha maa aur ab tum... ab mujhe aur kya chahiye zindgi mei. I know... ki Tumhare hote hue main kabhi akela nhi rahunga. Bohot khush rahunga... And I promise, tumhe bhi bohot khush rakhunga..."

There's only a watery smile in return... happy tears escape her eyes and he reaches out to wipe them away.

**Dushyant- **"hey... Ishita tum rorahi ho? Main bhi na kabhi kabhi bohot senti hojaata hu-"

**Ishu- **"ye... ye tho khushi ke aasunn hai, duffer! Ye bhi nhi pata!"

Both smile at each other.

**Ishu- **"I can't believe ki meri zindgi mei aisa koi aagaya, jo mere puche bina pyar karega, meri care karega! Main pyar ko har jaga dhoondh rahi thi. Thak gayi thi dhoondhte dhoondte, mujhe lagaa koi nhi mera. But dekho na, bhagwan ji ne tumhe bheja, mere humsafar banney-"

Both smile widely-

**Dushyant- **"so... this means?"

**Ishu- **"silly boy! Nhi samjhe?"

**Dushyant- **"naah!"

**Ishu- **"I love you too! I love you... aur main tumhe kabhi nhi khona chahti..."

**Dushyant- **"kabhi nhi khoagey. I promise..."

The waiter arrives and he smiles seeing both of them still holding hands. Ishyant blush slightly, their faces keep gleaming. They have found their humsafars in each other.

The initial awkwardness is gone &amp; they enjoy their coffee date.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**. . . / \ . . .**

_**Kevi...**_

the same evening, Rose Garden-

Here, Kavin is ecstatic to express his feelings to Purvi.

**Kavin- **"Hey Purvi..."

**Purvi- **"Hello KV. Iss waqt call kyu kia? Sab thik hai na?"

**Kavin- **"badhiya... tu fatafat humare colony ke rose garden mei aaja. I'm waiting for you."

**Purvi- **"arey par iss waqt..."

**Kavin- **"I'm sorry but baat aaj hi karna zaruri hai. tumhe yaad hai wo baat, jo uss din adhuri rehgayi? Aaj waqt aagaya hai ki tumhe bataadu... Aajao..."

**Purvi- **"OK, main aati hu..."

He ends the call and does a happy jump.

**Kavin- **"yes... aaj main finally usey apni dil ki baat bataaunga. Oh god! Sab sahii hojaye.."

He smiles recollecting all their moments. He's sure she cares for him a lot, she loves him as a friend and somewhere deep down he's sure she has loved him more than that.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**20min later..**_

He smiles as Purvi walks up to him. She knows where he likes to sit; it's a favourite spot to both of them.

**Kavin- **"hiee.."

**Purvi- **"helloo.."

He hides bunch of red roses behind him.

"**hello"** greets another voice.

**Purvi- **"KV... inse milo. He's my would-be fiancé Ajay."

The rose bouquet slips from his hand with a dull thud. His head begins to spin. Dushyant's words echo in his ears and hot tears fill his eyes.

"_tu DDLJ ka shahrukh banjaa jaldi.. warna kahiin tu Purvi ko miss naa karein..."_

**Purvi- **"KV.. KV.. are you OK..."

**Kavin- **"I'm..."

He takes a deep breath to compose himself.

**Kavin- **"I'm fine.. I'm fine.. its just.. ankhon mei kuch chali gayi aur... aur mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai..."

**Purvi- **"KV.."

She smiles...

**Kavin- **"purvi.. ye sab.."

**Purvi- **"I know jaldi mei hua na... dad ne shadi fix kaarwaadi. Agle hafte sagaai hai. jab tumne phone kia na, tabhi fix hua ye. Aur maine socha ki sabse pehle tumhe bataadu... isliye inhe yahaa le aayi."

**Kavin- **"tumhare papa ne fix kia.. aur.. t.. tumne haan kardi..."

**Purvi- **"haan.. ab tumhe pata hai na... ki mujhe sakt nafrat hai love marriages se. arranged marriage hi karni hai tho, abhi sahi... papa ki khushi iss mei hai.. tho maine haan kardi. Ajay ek engineer hai, samajhdaar hai, acchi family se hai. Papa ko lagta hai ki mere liye sahi hai..."

Ajay shakes hands with KV...

**Ajay- **"nice to meet you KV... aapki bohot tareef sunn chuka hu main Purvi se.. looks like you are great buddies... awesome"

**Kavin- **"yea.. nice to.. meet you too..."

He gives them a fake smile.

**Purvi- **"tumhe kuch kehna tha na."

**Kavin- **"nhi... kuch nhi kehna tha.. bas tumse milna tha... uh.. chaat khane.."

**Purvi- **"ohh.."

Purvi smiles...

**Purvi- **"abhi mujhe ghar jaana hai. tho kabhi aur...?"

**Kavin- **"sure.. its fine.. just go.."

**Purvi- **"Ok bye. Take care KV.."

Ajay, KV shake hands again. Ajay walks off and Purvi follows suit. She takes a few steps back to have a word with KV.

**Purvi- **"Kv... tum aaogey na sagaai mei?"

There's no answer. He just looks at her with a dead expression on his face.

**Purvi- **"KV.. kya hogaya tumhe? Tum tum thik hona? Maine pucha kya tum sagai mei-"

**Kavin- **"nhi aunga... main nhi aaunga..."

**Purvi- **"KV..."

**Kavin- **"humari dosti bas... yahi tak hai..."

**Purvi- **"KV.."

Her eyes become moist... he hated to do this to her. But he can never be her friend, not any more.

**Kavin- **"main nhi aunga..."

And he walks away not bothering to look at her. She is shocked and sad. Few tears escape her eyes but she brushes them away. She then puts on a fake smile to greet Ajay.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Nxt chapter-**_

_Purvi decides to confront KV. A hurt KV applies for transfer... days pass sagaai is coming close! Kya hoga KeVi ka? _

_Stay tuned! _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN:** OK so this is the twist! Hehe kaise milengey KeVi? Kya sab thik hoga?

Of course hoga ;)

Kaise...? iss k liye aage padhna hoga aapko.

**P.S. Ishyant track is given a closure here. Coming chapters will be only Kevi. This chap has 3 kevi scenes, 3 ishyant. Phew! I tried to balance things guys. So I hope there will be no complains :D Ty.**


	9. Pyar hai ya sazaa Love is painful!

**AN: **An updt! Exms season hai but still I typed this today. So I hope you guys understand! Plz no bashing in rvws haan?! Love u all...

xox

Humsafars

.xox.

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Pyar hai Ya Sazaa...**_

xox

Kavin is back home; sitting in his room when his mom came to talk..

"tho hogai baat? Abhi shuru karduu shaadi ki tayyariyan?"

There's a long pause.

"shaadi ki tayyariyan shuru ho chuki maa..."

"arey wah! Tumne hi shuru kardi haan? Mujhe bulaaogey ki nhi?"

"ussney bulaaya hai maa mujhe! Apni shaadi mei!"

KV gets up in anger and throws the jacket he has been holding.

"Kya? Ussne tujhe naa kaha? Tune usey bataaya? Teri dil ki baat?"

"ab koi faaida nhi maa... bas... sab khatm hogaya! Ab yakkin hogaya na aapko? Pyar mei sirf dard hota hai, sirf dard. Isliye.. Isliye mujhe pyar se sakht nafrat hai..."

His mom tries to hug him but he resists moving to a corner.

"ye sach hai ki pyar mei dard hota hai beta. Ab main tujhse yahi kahungi, agar tera pyar saccha hai na, tho tujhe zarur milega dekhna... khana tere room mei laake rakha hai abhi, kuch der mei khaalena.. mann shaant rakhna beta..."

His mom slightly pats his shoulder and leaves. He gets sad and few tears escape his eyes.

"yeh kya... main ro raha hu? Main tho kabhi nhi rota. Aakhri baar tho main tab roya tha, jab mom-dad alag hogaye. Aur aaj itne saal baad... iss stupid pyar ke waje se- but main iss chakkar mei padaa hi kyu? ugh!"

He takes deep breaths to compose himself. Then he lies on bed hoping sleep would come and take all the pain away.

**.**

**.**

Purvi is still in a shock when she reached home. Ajay leaves after dropping her off. She finds herself thinking about KV after dinner. She moves to her room, locks the door, letting out her frustration.

"achanak kya hogaya usey? Kal tak tho thik tha! Aur... kya kaha usney? Dosti tod di!? Kaise kar sakta hai aisa wo? Main bhi haar nhi maanungi. Kal ussey baat karungi. Haan!"

Remembering his words made her feel like crying. She bites back her tears and tries to get some sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nxt day**

Purvi tries to talk to him when he enters the bureau but he simply avoids her. She's surrounded by her team and it makes difficult to talk to him. Later there's a case, she is with KV during investigation. He purposefully ignores her. He even tells her to call _Kavin sir_ and not Kavin.

"Kavin sir bulaaya karo miss Purvi.. Kavin sir... ugh! Issko zarur kisi pagal kutte ne kaatliya hoga! Tabhi mujhse aisi baatei kar raha hai! subah se ignore kar raha hai.. kya karu? Office hours ke baad milti hu.. parking lot! Yes!"

An idea hits her and she manages to get her hands on his bike keys.

**.**

**.**

**That evening-**

Purvi almost forgets her task as she's busy chatting with Shreya and Freddy before leaving.

"aaj ka case chutki mei solve hogaya. Ab ghar jaa sakte hai.. oh my god! Main bhul gayi. Mujhe jaana hai bye sir! Bye Shreya!"

"arey par coffee peeke nikal lo yar. Hum sab bhi nikal hi rahe hai.."

"sorry I got to hurry.."

With that she dashes off downstairs.

.

.

As she assumed, KV is there searching all his pockets for the keys.

"inhey dhoondh rahe ho Mr senior?"

He turns around and he is shocked to see his bike keys in her hand...

"mere keys? Tumhare paas kaise? Dedo abhi.."

"naa naa. Pehle bolo ki mujhse baat kyu nhi kar rahe ho?"

He looks away and she becomes sad...

"sach mei itna naraz ho? Plz KV.. dekho na meri taraf! Kya mujhse koi galti hui hai.."

"Galati meri hai Purvi."

He tries not to show he's sad as well...

"KV.."

"mere keys doh! abhi!"

"nhi diya tho?"

"rakhlo! Main jaaraha hu..."

And he walks away not listening to her shouts from behind, biting back fresh tears that started to escape his eyes.

There Purvi too is teary.

"lagta hai maine usey khodiya. Mere sabse acche dost ko..."

Just then Shreya, Freddy come there. Purvi puts on a fake smile and they all leave home together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The same goes on for two days. KV keeps ignoring her but Purvi seems adamant. One night, KV is standing in the small garden in front of his home when Purvi comes.

"Woh bohot udaas hogayi hogi... meri waje se... sab meri waje se... pata nhi kya soch rahi hogi wo mere bare mei. Kaise bataau usey... ki ab hum kabhi pehle jaise nhi reh sakte! Kaise bataau..."

"apne moo se!"

He jumps and turns around to find her smiling a bit...

"KV plz.. batao agar koi problem hai tho-"

"koi problem nhi hai"

"OK fine mat bataao. But bhool jaao na. meri galti hai tho kya tum maaf nhi kar sakte!? Kyu daudaa rahe ho mujhe apne peeche?"

"exactly! Kyu daud rahi ho mere peeche! Teri shaadi honewali hai... tumhe yaha nhi aana chahiye!"

"aana chahiye! Invitation card dene! KV plz.. ye meri shadi ka invitation card hai. pehla card main tujhe deri hu..."

He stops her from giving the card.

"maine bola na... main nhi aaunga!"

Purvi suddenly gets angry.

"kyu nhi aaoge?"

"bas... nhi aaunga Purvi!"

"mujhe bataa kyu..."

"Purvi please!"

"mujhe jaanne ka haq hai KV! Tell me kyu moo mod liya tumne mujhse! Kyu mujhe aise treat kar rahe ho jaise main kuch nhi! Kyu..."

"Purvi.."

"bataao mujhe! Aaj main jaanke hi rahungi!"

"Purvi plz... chali jaao yaha se!"

"bataao-"

"Purvi-"

"Kyu-"

"Pur-"

"KYU KAR RAHE HO YE SAB!"

"KYU KI I LOVE YOU!"

KV realizes what he said. Damn!

"Kya..."

He knows he can't take back what he said.

"haan... pyar karta hu main tumse Purvi! Pata nhi maine khud apni banaayi hui rule kab tod di! But somehow somewhere mujhe tumse pyar hogaya hai! and please excuse me, main itna mahaan nhi ki dil mei aisi feeling leke kehduu ki 'hey hum sirf dost hai'. And... I don't think main tumhari shadi attend kar paunga... ab... m... mushkil hoga na.. hmm?"

Purvi is dumb struck. Her mouth is still agape and she doesn't know what to say... few moments pass...

"god! Ye kya boldiya maine?" KV bangs his head, "I'm sorry Purvi.. main.. jab mera dimaag kharab hojaata hai tho.. aisa kuch bol deta hu. Jo mujhe nhi bolna chahiye! I'm.. I'm really sorry! Tumhari kisi se shadi hai aur aise mei maine..."

Mumbling sorry one more time, hiding his eyes from her, he rushes inside and closes the door behind him.

The card drops from Purvi's hand. She stares at the door behind which he vanished for a couple of moments before making a dash towards her home.

KV loves her. Her best friend is in love with her!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN:** thnx for all the love and rvws! Saddie chap! But soon all will be happies. :D

Sorry late updt dia. Exams guys. And I know, Short chap hai, but ye kahani itself ek short-story hai. so... hope u guys liked. Tc love u all!


	10. In transition

**AN:** sorry sorry again. I know I'm vry late. Sorry guys… here's an updt… hope u like.

And everyone.. thank you for all the likes/favs and sweet rvws. Love you all…

**Humsafar(s)**

**chapter 10**

**In transition**

**the next day, morning time, KV's place…**

"Kya? nahi beta. Ye sahi nahi rahega!"

"Par mom-"

"Tum transfer pe jaana chahte ho? Nahi! Tumne socha apne dadaji ke baare mei. Bhool gaye beta? Wo log humare sirf padosi nahi hai. Humare apne hai. Hum unhe chod ke nahi jaasakte!"

"I know mum but-"

"mujhe pata hai tumhareliye yaha rehna kitna mushkil hai. Tum jab bhi office jaoge wo ladki tumhe waha milegi… aur tumhara dard badhta jayega.. "

KV laughs…

"nahi mom! Main… apneliye thodi sheher chod ke jaaraha hu. Main toh uskeliye worried hu..."

"KV..."

"I'm fine mom. Mujhe kya hua hai…. Its just another heart break. Pehle kitne nahi hue? Dad jab ghar chodke chale gaye… mera dil toot gaya. Naani maa ne hume nahi apnaaya, fir se toot gaya. Haan ye pehli bar hoga kisi ladki ki waje se..."

his mom gets teary… KV fixes his tone, bites back tears…

"I'm fine mom. Main… main super cool hu remember?"

"haan bade hi super cool!"

his mom jokes wile crying… KV brushes his mom's tears, promises that he won't leave the city..

"aur main strong bhi hu mom. Bas aap rona mat."

"nahi main… main nahi ro rahi.. par mujhe samajh nahi aata ki kyu tere saat aisa baar-baar… "

"mom relax! Aisa bhi kya hogaya? Haan? Purvi nahi toh koi aur… aapke bete mei kya kami hai bolo?"

KV knows he wont find anyone like Purvi, he cant love anyone else… because his heart belonged to her. But still he had to lie for his mom's sake…

.

.

.

.

KV has breakfast with his mom and leaves to spend some time with his beloved Dadaji.

"main transfer pe nahi jaunga. Par mujhe office se door rehna chahiye. Kyu ki… Purvi ki shadi hai… aur maine ussey kuch aisa kehdiya. Jo mujhe nahi kehna chahiye tha..."

the day has just begun.

**. . . . . . .**

**Bureau-**

Its half past 12. everybody is busy with the new case on hand. Lunch time is up close and Purvi wonders where the super cool cop is.

**Freddy - **"kitna hectic hai aaj. Yaha jao waha jao… thak gaya! Uff!"

**pankaj - **"haan sir… sach mei. Aaj Dushyant sir nahi aaye. Ishita bhi! Mayur bhi nahi aaya… na jaane kaha gaye sab log!"

**freddy- **"Ishita ki tabiyat thik nahi hai. Toh shayad Dushyant ussey milne gaya. Unki aashram mei aaj koi programme hai, aisa bataaya mujhe… Mayur toh apni gaao gaya… aur..."

**pankaj- **"kya sir? Ravan ne inn sab ko leave dedi? Kamaal hai!"

**Freddy - **"shh… zor se mat bolo. ACP sir sun lenge!"

**pankaj- **"haan Ok sir. Par KV sir… wo kyu long leave pe chale gaye?"

Purvi stops when she hears that, almost drops the report she's carrying back to forensic lab…

"_KV… long leave pe chale gaya…?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**three days later-**

One late evening, Purvi comes to KV's home that evening. Kv's mom informs her that KV is out of town…

_**purvi thinks- **"out of town. Mujhe phone nahi kia. Na koi message! Bas aise chala gaya… kitni ummeed leke aayi thi ki aaj ussey mil paungi. Mujhe laga ghar pe kuch toh pata lag jayega… par nahi… aunty bataana nahi chahti ki KV kaha hai.. aur she's treating me like I'm nobody…" *** sigh *** "ye koi tareeka hai KV? Why are you doing this to me? Why? Tumhe nahi pata? Iss sab ke waje se mujhe bohot dard horaha hai… bohot zyada. And you said we are friends. Ki tum kabhi mera saat nahi chodoge.. that friends are forever! But…."_

Purvi is seen walking home after a long day at work. She has come to see KV but since she didn't find him, she's walking home, her thoughts still occupied on a certain senior cop cum friend of hers.

Her mobile beeps. Its a call from her would-be fiance.

**Ajay- **"hello… Purvi… kaha ho?"

the guy goes on and on about their upcoming engagement on saturday, how he's excited to meet her and all but she is hardly paying any attention… she hangs up saying she'll meet him next day after work..

**Purvi- **"OK… haan. Main.. milungi.. good night..."

she walks further more after pocketing her phone. Her legs ache and she sits on a huge rock at the end of the street, she then removes her shoes and massages her foot…

**Guy- **"main madad karduu?"

**Purvi- **"huh?"

Is it really him? KV? He's out of town right?

**Purvi- **"ye.. ye kya kar rahe ho tum?"

**KV- **"Tumhe thik se massage karna bhi nahi aata Purvi..."

KV begins to press her foot by kneeling down beside her on the ground, like he had done all those months ago-

**Purvi- **"ugh! I hate you! Don't talk like we're friends… KV tum….'

she looks around and finds that it was her imagination….

**Purvi- **'koi.. koi nahi hai…"

she sighs deeply…

**Purvi thinks- ** why am I feeling so helpless? Shreya ki life toh set hogai. Uski problems khatam hue.. aur lagta hai mere shuru…. Kyu KV… why are you not here to support me? Uss waqt toh saat dia na tumne? Kya hum friends bhi nahi reh sakte?! "

sighing sadly she puts back her shoes and continues walking her home.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That night, KV's place-**

KV had stayed awake the whole night, well almost… he knows Purvi was hurting a lot. But he didn't want to cause any trouble in her marriage… that's why he is staying away…

**KV thinks- **'I'm sorry Purvi. I lied to u. main ghar pe hi hu… par kya karu… ye karna zaruri hai… I dont think we can ever be friends… kyu ki I… I see you as someone more than that.. but I guess tumse duur bhi nahi rehsakta… ek baar tumhari shadi hojaye… then we'll be back to friends.. may be.. but plz forgive me Purvi will you?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Same night, Purvi's place…**

Purvi has trouble falling asleep in her room and curses KV.

"stupid! Stupid! I hate that guy. Dost nahi banna na… fine! I hate y-"

"_**I love you Purvi! I love you god damn it!"**_

KV's words echo in her ears… she remembers all their good moments…

"I guess I cant hate him… " ***sigh *** "why is that I'm still recalling that incident? KV… KV serious ho nahi sakta! Zarur mazak tha… mazak tha toh kyu mujhe avoid kar raha hai. Kahi wo seriously… ughhh!… Par agar wo serious hai toh… main.. mujhe kya jawab dena chahiye usey? Ugh! What am I thinking? Meri sagai parso hai… I must not think of anything. I should also avoid that guy. Sab tumhari waje se! KV! I will never ever forgive u!"

**.**

…**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**.**

**friday morning-**

"KV… dekho toh! kon aaya hai..."

KV wakes up from his slumber and runs downstairs… did purvi come here again? Its better to see her off soon this time, he cant picture her getting sad again…

"aap?"

KV furrows his eyebrows, his chest becomes heavy. He feels angry, frustrated…

"aap log kyu aaye yaha?"

.

.

.

.

.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN: **tada! Cliffhanger! _**Sorry guys. Short updt. Kya karuu… itne stories hai, so ab se u guys will get only short updts.. and yes i'll take care that I wont stay away for too long… thank u… plz do rvw. And plz no bashing ok. Hope u liked.**_

**Nxt chap-** kon aaya KV ke ghar? Kya purvi ki sagai hogi? lets see …. ;)

**keep guessing… and yes.. all will be happy soon OK? Relax guys… tc love u all.**


	11. Unexpected Happiness

**AN: **Hey guys! How are you all? Sorry for this super delayed update. But kii karaan, aapko toh pata hai, I was helpless. Khair this story has reached its end and its sad that I had to keep ya guys waiting for so long despite that… Anyways after my recent re-entry into FF I'm trying my best not to delay any updts by months. So yea, plz forgive me and hope ya guys like this updt…

thank you!

.

.

_**Story so far-** On the night of Shreya's sagaai, Kavin finds Purvi alone on a road, distraught that she couldn't help her friend in need, upset that life had to play tough always. He offers her a helping hand and a hand of friendship. Soon the duo become best buddies and their slogan of friendship – hume pyar se allergy hai, sirf dosti nibhani hai, both having strong belief that love will only hurt. Things take a turn as KV starts to breach his own rule and starts falling for her._

_On the other side, there is Ishu who also is upset with her life, her uncaring mother and a family that despised her for everything. Walking aimlessly on a stormy night, she bumps into her senior Sr. Insp. Dushyant on a road. He drops her home and also assures her that life might not be icecreams and cakes, but there will always be a reason to be happy. Later Ishu learns that Dushyant himself is an orphan and he found his family in the form of an orphanage and its head Mrs. Shyamala who had raised him. Soon they strike a friendship. Ishu is thrilled to meet the kids at the orphanage, their happy carefree faces, lighting up her own. Soon she begins to fall for the cop. Little did she know its the same story on the other end. Confession and they have found their humsafars…_

_But what about Kavin and Purvi? Dushyant advises KV to confess his feelings. When KV is about to do the same… boom! Purvi is getting engaged. KV is sad but tries to keep away from Purvi, upsetting the later as she nags him for a reason. He ends up shouting I love you in her face. The reason for KV's hatred towards love and relationships is his own parents getting divorced, his maternal grand parents disowning him and his mother post that._

_Meanwhile somebody is here_ _to meet him…. _

_Kon hai? Dekhte hai…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Humsafars**

**.**

**.**

KV's place….

KV is shocked to see the familiar figures. Its been 12 years since he last saw them. But well, he was 14 back then and he remembered those emotionless faces as they were forced to leave from the former's home.

KV looks way, the pain becoming unbearable in his chest. He couldn't insult them. Could he? Taking a deep breath, he walked away to a corner. He could see that his mother had happy tears in her eyes as she touched the feet of the elderly couple who arrived.

**KV's mom- **"KV beta! Arey idher aao na.. milna nahi hai Naani maa se aur Dadaji se?"

he looked away again..

the elderly couple walked towards him. But he still wouldn't look at them.

**Nani- **"haye mera puttar… kiddan wadda hogaya…."

Nani maa adored her grandson with a watery smile. KV still faced away from them, teary eyed.

**Daddu- **"tu hume dekhna nahi chahta, koi gal nhi puttar… bas hume maaf kar de..."

KV turns in time to see that his grandfather has his hands folded. He quickly shakes it off..

**KV- **"ye kya kar rahe hai aap.."

few tears fell from his eyes as he held those wrinkled,, slightly trembling hands…

**KV- **"baccho ko aashirwaad di jaati hai..."

Dadaji smiles and KV reaches out to brush his tears.

**KV- **"arey aap logo ne aate hi emotional kardiya. Mujhe aur naraz rehna tha aapse!"

smiling like usual, he pulls his grand parents into a hug.

**Naani &amp; Daddu- **"oh humara puttar laakho mei ek hai… haye.. taras gaye hum tujhse milne…."

the trio shed few happy tears. KV's mom watches the scene with tears in her eyes.

**Naani- **"kiddan dhoondha humne tum logo ko… galti hogai thi hum se… samaaj k reeti-riwaz aur khud ki jhooti shaan k waje se humne tumhe ghar se bahar kardiya..."

**Daddu- **"uske baad hum kabhi khush nahi the.. kabhi nahi the beta..."

they part the hug. Now the elderly couple move to hug their daughter...

**Daddu- **"ek louti beti ko mushkil k waqt, saat nahi diya… hume maaf karde puttar.."

**KV's mom- **"papa ji please! Aapki galti nahi thi… haalat hi galat the..."

**KV- **"ohho bas ji! Ye toh wo Kabhi khushi kabhi ghum k climax se bhi emotional hogaya! Aur kidda rulaaoge?"

It's an emotional reunion. But now the mood has lightened up a bit…

**KV- **"wasie aap logo ko kaise pata chala hum yaha hai?"

**KV's mom- **"haan papa.. aur aap wo purane ghar chod k kyu chale gaye? Maine bhi bohot dhoondha aapko…"

**Daddu- **"oh ki karaan puttar, uss ghar mei shaanti nahi thi, isliye hum idher udher bhatakte rahe, aur jab Mumbai aaye toh pata chala humara pota inna wadhiya CID officer bana hai.. KV puttar hume naaz hai tumpe..."

KV smiles and takes blessings of his grandparents.

.

.

.

So that day, KV enjoys his time with his grandparents and his mother. His neighbours (who have been like his daadaji and daadi all this time also join him. And it has been the happiest day in his life. After lunch, KV's mom asks him to rethink on his transfer.

KV nods…

**KV- **"main kaise jasakta hu maa… inn sab k bina main.. main nahi rehpaunga… ye khushi mujhse duur hui thi bachpan mei, aaj mujhe wapis milgayi hai. Ab mujhe yakeen hone laga hai… hum kuch khote nahi hai zindgi mei, khoyi hui cheez kabhi na kabhi, kisi mod pe wapis mil hi jaati hai..."

his mother smiles lovingly and pats his cheek. Kv smiles back, that assuring smile is all he needed. He will live without her, without Purvi, because he has everyone else, the void will still be there but… he will get used to this…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**that night… 11PM**

everyone at the Malhotra's is asleep except for Mrs. Malhotra (KV's mom) and KV himself.

KV is seated in his room lost in thoughts…

**KV thinks- **"aaj ka din.. samjh na aaraha hai, khush hojau.. ya udaas… aaj Purvi ki sagai hai… ab tak toh sagai ki rasm khatm ho chuki hogi..." _***sighs sadly * *shakes his head ***_ "no I shouldn't think about her…. I must try to be happy.. warna ghar mei sab udaas hojayenge.."

Just then he hears some sound….

.

.

Hearing the door bell ringing continuously, KV walks down into the hall from his room… he finds her mom standing there staring at the door looking tensed.

**KV- **"arey maa aap yaha?"

**KV's mom- **"puttar itni raat ko kon aaya hai… dekh toh zara..."

**KV- **"arey mom relax! Hoga koi khabri… aap jao… so jao… main dekhta hu..."

KV's mom nods and leaves wishing him good night.

When KV opens the door, he's shocked. Time stood still… he's not sure if its a dream or…

the person clad in a nice cream coloured lehenga choli, deep green dupatta could be none other than Purvi herself…

**KV- **"Purvi.."

Purvi takes a step back and looks at him sadly. She then turns away and before she knew she was in the lawn… Kv quickly follows her out, still thinking if this is a dream…

he finds her standing with his back to him… so this isn't a dream then…

**KV- **"Purvi tum yaha? Tum thik toh ho na..."

he attempts to touch her shoulder but she turns around and glares at him.

**Purvi- **"nahi hu main thik!"

KV's shocked at that outburst. The lawn was dimly lit but still he could read her face.

**Purvi- **"kaise thik ho sakti hu main! Jab tumne meri moo pe I love you boldiya!"

KV looks down…

**KV- **"I'm sorry Purvi… I… "

**Purvi- **"aur mujhe avoid kar rahe the!"

she goes on… he feels sad seeing few tears in her eyes…

**Purvi- **"mujhse baat nahi kar rahe the! Transfer pe jaarahe the! Toh… toh kaise khush ho sakti hu main!"

KV is speechless… there are a few tears in his eyes and before he could relpy….

**Purvi- **"main tumhare bina thik nahi ho sakti..."

Purvi's voice is now a little calm…

**Purvi- **"I love you KV!"

letting out a shaky laugh she hugs him at once. KV stands there shocked. Slowly a smile forms on his lips as he hugs her back…

**Purvi- **"I love you KV! I realized I can't live without you. Mujhe pyar pe bharosa nahi tha… but agar tum saat ho, toh bharosa karne ka mann kar raha hai Kv… I love you…."

KV hugs her close, half smiling, half crying, half shaking his head in disbelief… he finally chokes a reply…

**KV- **"I love you too!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Nxt chap-** KaVi, IshYant's double date! Thoda fun and thoda romance! :)_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN:** ok so that was it… kaisa laga rvw karke bataana.

Nxt updt will come early and it will be lot better ;) and … it wont take months I assure you.

So yeah thank you :*


End file.
